


False Prophet

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Songbird Dean, True Mates, Wolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: Two radically different worlds collide when Castiel and Dean meet.Dean is a song bird from the Forest pack while Castiel is one of the infamous seven Grey Wolves.Yet they are true mates and destined to be together despite their differences.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	False Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! 
> 
> Please check the warnings before reading. This an A/B/O verse.
> 
> MPREG means male pregnancy. 
> 
> Sorry for any lingering mistakes, I do not have a beta. I tried my best a proof-reading it.
> 
> Here are in order the songs appearing in this story. Check them out!
> 
> Astrid Lindgren – Vargsången. If you want to listen to the lullaby Dean sings in the story, it is on Youtube, sang by Jonna Jinton. THE WOLF SONG - Nordic Lullaby – Vargsången.
> 
> Alfred de Vigny - La Mort Du Loup. It is the poem that Castiel talked about. A beautiful poem for sure, if you want to check it out. 
> 
> “Jasleen Kaur Royal – Preet” is the song Sam and Dean sing together.
> 
> “Ek Dil Ek Jaan - shivam pathak”

**False Prophet**

“Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's

clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves”

Matthew 7:15

The moment Castiel stepped in his village his guts twisted foreshadowing a terrible event to come. His gaze laid upon his people taking in their tired faces, slumped bodies. His warriors were the best, they conquered territories in the blink of an eye, slayed the bravest of their enemies making it seem so easy and simple. However, as prosperous as it was his village was slowly fading and rotting from within. As their head alpha he could feel it in his bones, in his guts, in his heart. His people needed help and soon, no treasures or extended lands would benefit them without omegas thriving among them.

“You’re finally back”

Castiel snapped out of his gloomy thoughts as he heard the familiar voice of his brother. The man approached him with a bright smile despite the heavy dark bags under his eyes.

“Victorious as always” The man added proudly but there was no mirth to his words. They were words that became an undeniable truth along the years as their pack grew and grew and grew… An Alpha pack, the strongest, the most brutal, violent and heartless. There was no battle that they lost, no war they did not came out victorious from.

“As always” Castiel echoed nodding his head towards his brother before engulfing him into a tight comforting hug. The words rang false to his ears. They were not always victorious, they became victorious by force. They bended fate to their will and now they were paying dearly the consequences. There was a time when the Grey Wolves were barely surviving, a pack of farmers on sterile lands. Castiel took the lead after winning against their previous alpha, a man that was too kind to be a leader. He deemed every life important, every complaint worth listening to. Everything changed when Castiel stepped in with an army of wolves behind him. He challenged the old man and took his place as a fearless leader, one that their pack needed.

He trained with other alphas to be soldiers, they formed a small group of warriors that lost too many battle but enough to make them desperate and thirsty for power. There were not many alphas among them at that time. Their pack consisted of betas and elderly persons and very few omegas. They needed more strong men to lead them to triumph and away from those poor huts they dared to call home.

Everything changed in a heartbeat for them. A beta jokingly told them about a magic rune lost deep within the mountains.

“ _If anyone finds it, they will be granted a wish_ ” He slurred with alcohol thick on his breath. “ _I heard that a farmer became king overnight thanks to it_ ” He added hiccupping and stumbling on his words. “ _It is luckily on our - oh so precious territory_ ” He added bitterly for their territories were barren and the coldest among all the others. They were left to rot by the other packs that turned a blind eye to their sufferings.

“ _A rune, you say_ ” Lucifer – one of Castiel’s brothers – asked quite intrigued. He was a firm believer in magic even if it had been ages since a mage or anything of that sort stepped on their lands. His question was followed by a yearlong trip into the mountains. They braved the coldest weather, deadliest creatures but their unforgiving wish was heard and fulfilled.

-

Castiel snapped out of his reveries once again as he felt his scar sting at the memories that were omnipresent in his mind lately. Sleep was but a luxury to him nowadays, nightmares plagued his slumber. He needed to solution for his pack and desperately. The feeling was all too familiar to him and his personal guards. They could even taste it as they yearned for better days.

“Did they come back yet?” Castiel asked as he followed his brother to his quarters. He was a king now, an emperor even if he dared to say, reigning on so many territories that it would be vain to try and remember all their names. He had divided them into seven regions and put each one of his brothers at the head, all answering to him as their rightful leader.

“Yes and mated as you asked” His brother answered with an uncanny smile. His blue gaze briefly met Castiel’s as they walked into the council room. Gabriel stood proudly by his side, one of the seven Grey Wolves, alpha leaders but above all ruthless men that haunted the nightmares’ of many.

In front of them were five of his most trusted men, his personal guards, the ones that build with them their new pack and fought alongside the brothers.

“The bond is secure?” Castiel asked one the men, not sparing a glance to the wailing omegas next to them. He did not care about them, they did not represent any threat, they were a mean to an end. Their pack lacked omegas so omegas they would get and bond with in order for their pack to thrive again.

“Yes, we took them from a pack on the Moon territory. They are healthy and ready to bear children” One of them answered with a smirk. They succeeded yet again in their mission.

“Good, make sure to breed them and – “ Castiel stopped finally sparing the crying omegas a glance. “Give them proper clothing. How can they be officials’ consorts when dressed with rugs” He added noticing the once silky robes that turned into rags smeared with mud and sadly blood for some. “Introduce them to the pack and make sure they socialize and do whatever that omegas do so our pack gets better” He instructed before dismissing the men. He needed to rest, after all he just came home from a long lasting battle.

He sighed as he stepped in his empty bedroom. He yearned for a mate, an omega to call his and bear his heirs. Castiel stripped from his armor putting his sword above the fireplace. His gaze brushed over it taking in the details, the way it gleamed under the last sunrays of dusk, the engravings on the pommel that were to bring him luck and strength. The scabbard was made of some blue material Lucifer explained to him in detail when he gifted him the sword but Castiel never really cared at that time. All he thought about was how fierce he would seem on the battlefield with it, how glorious it would feel to unsheathe it in front of their enemies. He chuckled softly tracing the runes over the scabbard, they were as useless as they were beautiful, his laugh turned into a cold smile as he pulled away from his ‘ _mistress_ ’ as his men always referred to his weapon. 

His hand unconsciously went to the impressive scar adorning his chest from his collarbone down to his navel. It was one of the many prices they paid for the mountain rune. Castiel did not remember much of the pain, he spent weeks unconscious after getting the nasty wound from the rune. It was made with raw magic not to be touched by any human however they did not know that then, and Castiel reached for it and quickly lost conscious as a fuliginous pain ripped open his chest and left him to bleed on the cold stones.

-

Dean looked up from his favorite flowers as he heard his brother call his name from the glade. It was a beautiful spring day and for no reason the omega would waste it stuck in their village under the watchful gaze of their alphas.

“Dean!” Sam panted sitting down next to his brother to catch his breath. “You know we can’t be here!” he hissed looking around making himself smaller than he already was. Both brothers were omegas from a family with a long lineage of alpha hunters, their fathers was not pleased when his only sons presented as omegas, he wanted alphas to train and teach hunting to but instead he had two frail dazzling omegas that caught too many lustful gazes on their way. They learned quite young to depend one another and fend for themselves, their father was a lead hunter which meant that he was more absent than not and their mother sadly passed away while giving birth to her youngest.

Both were raised by the pack omegas after their mother’s tragic death, their father build a cabin big enough for them, brought home food and that was all. He never grieved properly his wife, never overcame the pain, after her departure he morphed into a cold man, too impatient sometimes to join her.

“I know but I needed flowers for our bedroom” Dean sighed picking a few more wild flowers to add to the bouquet before standing up to dust his pants. “I can’t be cooped up in the village all day without going mad, Sammy. I am used to being here and honestly those precautions seem ridiculous!” He added with despair. It had been a few months now that the news about abducted omegas spread like wild fire within the territories. From what they gathered it all started when five omegas were abducted from the Moon territory and from there it escalated to a frightening number. Not a week went by without a messenger banging on their pack leader door to announce more missing omegas from the neighboring lands, until now their packs was spared but the alphas knew it was only a matter of time before they would be attacked as well.

“I heard dad talk with other hunters this morning” Sam said gravely standing up next to his brother, his weary gaze still sweeping around them in case some rogue alpha would bounce on them from the trees. They couldn’t do much about it if it was the case. They were as any other omegas, frail, small with delicate features to attract alphas who are supposed to protect them. Sam played with the hem of his shirt nervously. “They said that the Grey Wolves took more omegas from a nearby pack” he added with a shaky voice as if he would be heard by said wolves with only pronouncing their name out loud.

Dean bit his lip nodding as he listened to his brother. He reached and held his hand trying to comfort him but also to take it away from the worn out shirt. They couldn’t afford more clothes for now so tugging and ripping a still useful cloth wouldn’t help.

“Let’s go home. I got enough flowers” Dean said pulling gently on his brother’s arm to guide him back to the safety of their home. All omegas were instructed to stay home or when out to stay close to an alpha. He cursed those Grey Wolves for taking away his freedom. He loved his long walks in the forest, picking flowers and aromatic herbs, sunbathing in the warm sun but now all he could do was stare from his window at the green valleys.

“You know, Joe said she saw the rogue wolf!” Sam announced cheerfully as they reached the edge of their village. He was much more relaxed and felt safer as they were greeted by an alpha on patrol. Dean laughed at his words, the rogue alpha was a story that they told children to scare them and make them obey.

“He doesn’t exist, Sammy” Dean said shaking his head, “If anything, he is but a story the omegas tell to the kids so they obey and don’t go wandering in the forest” he added amused by the gasp of disbelief from his brother. There was an old cabin deep in the forest where the young ones were not allowed to go because it was on the border of Grey territory and from there wild stories came to life.

“She said she saw someone in that cabin!” Sam argued with a faith proper to young easily impressed teens. “She went there with other alphas because of a dare” he explained in whisper to not be heard by anyone and bring troubles to their friends.

“I once went there and believe me no one lives there. The house is beautiful though surrounded by so many flowers!” Dean beamed looking at his brother. He went there when he was around Sam’s age, too curious about the stories. He came back rather disappointed because he found only a field of wild flowers and nice house in the middle, no alpha or fantastic creature.

“I believe her!” Sam announced with a pout. The stories were filled with magic and adventures, it was thrilling to think that such man lived on their lands and so close.

-

Castiel jumped down from his horse and stretched his sore muscles. It took him a day by horse to reach destination due to frequent stops on the way. He closed his eyes breathing in the sweet scent lingering in the forest, it was full of life and so peaceful that it made his body relax and actually enjoy the scenery but it was short lived as he heard a horse come towards them quickly followed by a man calling for him.

“I found a village nearby” The man announced triumphal, at least their long trip wouldn’t be for nothing. They heard about a peaceful pack living within a luxurious forest, a promise of more young fertile omegas. Castiel never partook in any of the ‘Omega Raids’ but he got bored from dull politics and saw his men so excited about their journey so he decided to come along and take his sword for a spin. He wouldn’t hurt the omegas for they needed them dearly but any alpha or beta on his way would perish by his infamous sword.

“I saw two omegas in a glade” The man added which caught Castiel’s interest. Maybe that lingering scent was theirs? He doubt it. There was something about this territory that inspired peace and quietness. And of course they were surrounded by colorful flowers which might explain the smell. It had been a long time since Castiel took time to look at his surrounding properly and not just as a warrior planning for a battle.

“They didn’t see me, they didn’t even notice that I was there despite my scent” The alpha said frowning because how come those omegas did not catch on. They must be inexperienced for sure. “I followed them and heard them talking. Their village unsurprisingly heard about us and forced the omegas to stay in their houses or near alphas. This raid might get tricky, we don’t know which house has omegas worthy of taking” he added with a sigh that echoed among the other soldiers.

“Do not worry about that” Castiel said simply. “For now we will camp here and rest after our long journey. We will gather enough information and raid the village at dusk tomorrow” he decided looking at his men who cheered loudly before being shushed by their leader. Castiel laughed softly sharing their eagerness. Thanks to Gabriel’s idea of taking omegas, their pack got a lot better and the rate of pregnancies rose up very quickly. It was a relief when the first omega gave birth to twins, one omega and another beta. Their curse seemed lifted when it came to the new addition of their pack.

Castiel put a hand on his chest feeling the scar under the cotton fabric of his shirt. The rune cursed every omega and woman of their pack to bear only alphas which helped them greatly, gave them strength and encouraged many men to enroll in their army as they conquered territories but as the birth kept on, the omegas were less and less, quickly their pack became an alpha pack, unbalanced and wrong. Now with the new omegas the balance seemed to go back progressively in order.

-

Dean hummed softly an old song of his pack as he walked in the forest. His green gaze looked over the pretty flowers he passed by, the large trees surrounding him. He loved the forest and all its animals but he couldn’t help but wonder about the rest of the territories. He heard from the alphas that the Grey territory had mountains so vast and tall that one can easily get lost and even stepped into another realm. On the Moon territory they had beaches where the soil was made of sand on which washed up salty water from the ocean. He wondered what it would feel like to sink his toes in the warm sand and breathe in the maritime breeze. On the Sun territory they had deserts, he once read a book that explained that those areas were so extremely hot that no life could survive.

He giggled thinking about how it would be so adventurous if he traveled on all those lands. Many alphas did because they were strong and did not fear for their lives unlike frail omegas who couldn’t fight back if harassed. Of course, there were fighter omegas from exotic lands far away in the East. Dean dreamed to visit them someday and maybe learn a few tricks from them.

“Never once before I heard a laugh so enticing”

A deep husky voice startled Dean from his daydreams. His gaze shot up looking frantically around to spot the alpha. His scent was strong, stinging Dean’s delicate nose. A warrior, the thought made his heart beat faster, every instinct in him screamed to run but that would be a terrible idea. The alpha would only see him as prey then.

Dean stepped out from the trees and went closer to the river. That was his favorite spot because of the small waterfall under which he bathed so many times but now that lovely place could turn into his grave.

“Calm down” The voice echoed again from the water from which a man arose. For a second Dean found himself thinking that maybe that man was some sort of male mermaid. He was tall, so much taller than Dean that his head barely reached the man’s shoulders. The alpha stepped out of the water exposing without a shame his naked body to the innocent eyes. His broad chest displayed nasty scar. It frightened Dean because if the man survived such wound then maybe he was some immortal that would hurt him.

“I am not an immortal” The alpha laughed as he heard the omega think out loud. His smile revealed perfectly aligned white _sharp_ teeth. The man took a step forward just as Dean’s wide eyes went further down his strong body.

“You’re naked!” Dean blurted averting finally his gaze. He never saw any alpha’s private parts before and now he can say that the rumor about them being big were definitely true. There was no pretty prose to put it: that alpha had a big cock and surely an equivalent big knot. The thought made Dean shudder, he did not fancy the idea of getting raped right there on a mossy forest ground.

“That I am” The man once more laughed softly nodding at the outraged outburst. “I was bathing when I heard … Well when I smelled you coming. You sing very well, little omega” he praised licking his lips. The small shivering omega looked rather delicious to his crimson eyes.

Dean cleared his throat taking a step back. He tried to look calm and unaffected by the alpha despite the deep tremors that shook his petite frame. He looked back at the alpha meeting his red gaze.

“Don’t hurt me” He whimpered softly. “I am mated and my mate would kill you if you do anything, that I promise you” He said trying to overcame his urge to run away and sound as confident as one would be in such situation.

“Your mate?” The man mocked running a hand through his dark hair. His muscles flexed as a demonstration of raw untamed strength. “I would gladly fight him, little omega. I am scared of no man, no God… No one” He purred dangerously punctuating each word with a step towards the omega.

Dean whimpered taking several steps back until his back collided with the trunk of a tree. He was trapped, the thought made his eyes go wide open in fear.

“But I wouldn’t dare hurt such a pretty little thing like you” The alpha added with a much softer tone. He did not like the bitter scent the scared omega was letting out. He was rather enjoying his previous sweet floral scent. “What is your name?” He asked finally stepping back from the shaken omega.

“It is i-impolite to a-ask for someone’s n-name without introducing yourself first” Dean found himself saying with a boldness he did not know he possessed. The alpha laughed out loud looking at him with an amused glint dancing in his now deep blue eyes.

“Very well, little omega” The alpha said bowing in a mocking manner to the omega with a hand on his chest. “I am Castiel Novak, at your service, little omega” he said playfully.

“The only service I would ask of you, Castiel Novak, is to put on some clothes and have a little decency” Dean said with a shaky voice. He straightened up back standing as tall as he could. His father always told him to not show any fear in front of an alpha even if he was terrified to his bones.

Castiel smirked looking curiously at the omega then at his naked self. “You never saw a naked man before” He stated noticing how the other kept his gaze up and avoided to look further down. “Never saw a cock before, pretty one? Never had a knot?” he purred loving the gasps echoing from the plump lips. Castiel could easily smell that he was a virgin and teasing him was strangely entertaining.

Dean looked away holding his chin high up irritated by the words, leave it to alphas to be that crass and rude.

“Please, put on some clothes. Believe me, there is nothing here that I didn’t see before” Dean huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He relaxed slightly as he breathed in the alpha’s scent, there was nothing alarming or threatening in the musky scent. Now that his mind was not clouded by fear, he could see that the alpha did not intend to hurt him despite his crude words. Castiel seemed amused more than anything else.

Castiel laughed yet again shaking his head. “Allow me to doubt that” He said grabbing his pants. He put them on quickly. “I am decent” He said once he knotted his belt around his waist. It hung low on his hips revealing a trail of dark hairs leading further down but he did not mind. If the omega did not like it then he could look away for all he cared.

“I am Dean” Dean finally introduced himself as he faced again the alpha. “I am from the Forest pack. What about you? I never saw you before and you smell terrible” he added scrunching his little nose. Only violent alphas had a scent so strong that it stung his delicate nose. His eyes sparkled suddenly with an epiphany. “You’re the rogue alpha!! “ He exclaimed with disbelief.

“The rogue alpha?” Castiel repeated tilting his head confused, never before anyone referred to him as rogue. Violent, heartless, rude, cold… All of that but never rogue.

“Yes!” Dean nodded clapping his hands together excitedly. “Your smell is unpleasantly strong. You’ve scars all over your body and a rather nasty one on your chest. You live in the forest and you’re clearly uncivilized “He huffed referring to the lack of decency that the alpha showed.

Castiel could not believe his ears. Did this omega insult him in every way possible? He never saw a daring omega like him before that was certain.

“My scent is unpleasant?” He found himself asking for some reason that detail was the one that bothered him the most. He smelled himself frowning because he did not smell any unpleasant scent. He just bathed for goodness’ sake.

“Yes” Dean nodded smelling the air as if to prove a point. “It is too strong like when the alphas in my village fight. You’re clearly too violent which means you’re the rogue alpha” He explained simply. “You smell of burned wood and fire, if that makes any sense. Like a wild fire, raw, untamed and unpredictable” he whispered meeting the blue gaze. His cheeks flushed softly, because now that he thought of it, that alpha was handsome and strong. He could not help but think that he would make a fine mate.

“Wild fire” Castiel smiled softly rolling the words on his tongue. “I like it” He announced pleased. _Untamed, raw, unpredictable, wild_ , those words flattered his ego and only made it bigger. “You smell of Lily of the valley” He said after a pregnant pause.

“Is that so?” Dean said rather disappointed. “No one before told me that I smelled like a highly poisonous flower” He added with a giggle.

“Sweet scented” Castiel added quickly. “A beautiful flower that many cultivate for its scent despite its dangerous aspect”

“And do you know what that flower means?” Dean said rather amused by the alpha’s behavior. He did not expect him to be … courteous.

Castiel chuckled shaking his head, “I am afraid that I do not have time to indulge in such trivialities as to learn the meaning of flowers” He teased playfully. He was genuine about not knowing much about flowers. For him that omega smelled like the flowers found scarcely on his lands. It was sweet, enticing yet bore a dangerous potential.

“I will leave it to you to learn then, oh so busy alpha” Dean laughed softly filling the glade with the crystalline sound.

A rustle echoed from the forest quickly followed by a loud voice calling for Dean. It was not his brother but Mark, an older alpha that was interested in Dean. He surely followed him out there when he saw the omega sneak out. The man was kind and always protected and provided for Dean from the first day Dean was formally introduced to the pack as an omega along with a few of his friends.

“Hide!” Dean whispered urgently towards Castiel which made the man raise a brow at the ridiculous demand. Why on earth would he hide? If anyone wanted to fight him, he wouldn’t coward his way out. His trail of thoughts was interrupted as Dean pushed him in the water and jumped right after him pulling him under the surface.

He shall be damned if he would be caught talking so carelessly to the rogue alpha. His father would have his head or more reasonably lock him up in his room for days.

Castiel opened his eyes under the water looking at Dean curious and intrigued by the gutsy omega. He wrapped an arm around the small waist and swam away from the shore taking Dean on the other side of the waterfall. They emerged from the water with loud gasps for air. Dean was too focused on Mark to notice their proximity or the way Castiel’s gaze seemed glued to the soft neck.

“Wh-“ Castiel was swiftly interrupted by a finger on his lips. Dean begged him silently to remain quiet until the other alpha would leave. A wild thought came to Castiel’s mind, it ignited a fire in his body reducing any reason to ashes. _Maybe he was fire after all_.

He pulled away gently the finger on his mouth and brought Dean closer. In an agile move he leant and kissed the omega. _Maybe you are fire after all_ , Dean thought as he felt the warm lips against his. He never kissed anyone before. He tensed not knowing how to proceed as Castiel sucked gently on his bottom lip brushing his tongue over it. Dean closed his eyes parting his lips slightly remembering the love stories he read about.

 _Fire_.

Could it be anything else than fire?

His body thrived with a foreign warmth building up in the pit of his stomach spreading like wild fire over every inch of his soul.

 _A blaze_.

Could it be anything else than a wild raw untamed blaze?

He never felt that way before, never heard any omega talk about a kiss so wild.

“What are you?” Castiel pulled away as if he was burned by the touch. He looked at his hands with wide eyes searching for any wound he swore would be there. He touched his lips still tasting the sweet fragrance of the omega.

“ You are… fire” Dean mumbled looking at Castiel before falling unconscious. His body went limp sinking slowly to the bottom of the river. Castiel was quick to dive and pull him back up. He swam out of their hiding spot and took Dean to the shore.

“What are you, omega?” He whispered to himself as he put dean’s body on the green moss. He looked up relieved to see no alpha there but he heard footsteps approaching. He slowly sunk back in the water and disappeared leaving the omega to the care of his pack.

-

“We’re ready, sir”

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts only noticing then that he arrived in the camp. The soldier stood up looking at him intrigued. Their leader seemed perturbed, lost even.

“Sir? Something wrong?” He dared to ask as he smelled Castiel’s new scent. It shifted towards something much sweeter, soothing, and comforting even. The soldier looked at him closely, something changed in the alpha but what exactly? 

“Cancel tonight’s raid. We are going back to the village immediately” Castiel barked going back to his usual self progressively. He sank his toes in the dirt feeling its grounding firmness. His mind was so chaotic as if he drunk pints of wolfsban laced alcohol.

“Sir?” The man asked again confused. They had everything ready, their leader was supposed to bath then join them for the raid. What happened that got him so dazzled?

“Do I need to repeat myself, soldier?” Castiel growled glaring at the man. He quickly walked to his tent and took his sword. “I will go ahead. Don’t take too long around here. I do not want them to know that we were here!” He snarled impatiently getting on his horse still shirtless, dripping with water, his sword carefully wrapped around his waist with a leather belt.

His horse galloped through the fields and forest tirelessly and when finally the mighty mountains of his hometown appeared in the horizon, he allowed his horse to slow down. The journey took him hours, he was exhausted and sore. The poor stud under him heaved slowing down its mad pace. As soon as he reached the village’s gate he jumped down giving the horse an apologetic pat before leaving in the care of the stable boys.

-

“Castiel!” Gabriel walked fast towards his brother taking in his undone appearance. The man was barefoot, shirtless with only pants on and his sword by his waist. Gabriel’s guts twisted alarmingly, something terrible must have happened in that forest. “What the fuck happened to you?!” he rasped dropping any formalities or protocol. 

“I don’t know” Castiel said with wide eyes, his heart beating fast still. Didn’t it calm down? He doubted it. All he knew was that he came home running with his proverbial tail tucked between his legs after meeting a small omega.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Brother, what happened to you? You look…as if you’ve seen a ghost!” Gabriel snapped frightened by the unsettling situation. “Are you hurt?” he asked taking an hesitant step towards his brother.

“I met a lily of the valley” Castiel whispered before falling to his knees then unconscious on the cold ground.

Gabriel was frantic after that shouting orders and getting the healer there to help his brother. “He spoke about lily of the valley” he said as the healer finally joined them. “I think he got poisoned!” he added eyes flashing red from the stressful situation.

-

The old man worked around Castiel examining him from every angle. He listened to his raging heartbeat and gave him something to help ease him into a dreamless sleep. He held his shaking hand but the alpha was unresponsive. He plucked a hair from head, still no sign of consciousness.

“This isn’t the work of poison” He announced finally to Gabriel who breathed out noticing only then that he held his breath for too long. He was beyond scared for Castiel; he already sent messengers to their brothers to inform them.

“How come?!” Gabriel snapped wanting answers instead of that frightening unknown situation. “He is shaking like a newborn pup!” He roared without a care, if it woke up Castiel then good.

“Believe it or not but I think he met his true mate” The old man said with disbelief as he looked back at the other wolf. “And from the little I gathered, he only met him a few hours ago. Do you happen to know where he was and with whom?” He asked genuinely curious about it all. It was one in a lifetime case.

“True mate?” Gabriel scoffed stunned as he looked at his sleeping brother. “You want me to believe that my brother met his true mate? As in those fairy tales we tell pups to put them to sleep?” He added finding the mere concept ridiculous.

The healer bandaged carefully the wound on Castiel’s calf, nothing serious but it would surely add a small scar to the alpha’s impressive collection.

“His true mate indeed” The healer hummed repeating the words softly unaffected by the other man’s stinging scent. He was scared for his brother, it was understandable. He too was scared for their king. Despite what other territories might think of Castiel, for the pack he was a legend incarnate and a true born alpha leader. 

“His true mate” Gabriel repeated falling into a chair feeling as if his legs couldn’t support him any longer. “True mate” He laughed softly as he looked at Castiel once again. “Knowing him and what he achieved, I wouldn’t be surprised if your words were true, healer but if you’re lying then…” he looked at the old man giving him a silent warning.

“I am not, sir. I am a healer, it is my mission to help and guide the weary and wounded. Today, you allowed me to see a miracle and for that I am grateful. He met his true mate and honestly I cannot wait to see who that omega is” He added pulling away once he was done with his task. “The sweet scent surrounding him is of an omega” he explained answering the silent question of the alpha.

-

Dean on the other hand was quickly taken back to the village by a very frightened Mark. He took the sleeping omega straight to their healer laying him carefully on the bed in the clinic. It was a small cabin but the healer worked wonders.

“I found him near the river. He is hurt” Mark explained quickly showing the beta the wound on Dean’s calf. “I think he almost drowned or something and hosted himself to the shore” he added stepping back to let the healer work.

“He is sleeping” The beta noticed examining Dean further. “The wound is nothing serious. He must have fell unconscious after coming out of the water. Surely he hit his head” he said relieved that the omega was not in any danger. “Go inform his father. He will be awake soon” he smiled comfortingly as he reached to squeeze gently the alpha’s shoulder. He turned around to look at Dean once the other left. He carefully pushed a strand of hair away from the sleeping face. “If it wasn’t him then who did you meet out there, little omega?” He said amused. It was not his to reveal such big secret. When the omega would be ready, he would inform them who his mate was. It certainly was not the alpha that brought him there.

-

The next day Castiel woke up sore and in pain. It felt as if he ran miles barefoot. He groaned sitting up in his bed and looked around seeing his brother fast asleep in a chair near the window.

“Gabriel” He called tiredly. He remembered coming back to the village, talking to his brother then a sharp pain then a blissful nothingness surrounded by a sweet scent.

He left the bed going to pour himself a glass of water. He looked down at his leg noticing the wound, that though he did not remember getting.

“Castiel!” Gabriel said as he opened his eyes. He jumped on his feet before groaning holding his head for he sat up too quickly. “Care to finally tell me what happened yesterday?” He asked massaging his temples. He did not sleep much preferring to keep an eye on his brother.

“I honestly don’t know. I met an omega, Dean, in the forest. I kissed him, he fell unconscious then I went back to the camp and came here” Castiel recalled calmly taking a sip of his water. “He smelled like lily of the valley” He said with a soft smile on his lips. “So sweet and alluring, we were talking then when we kissed, I don’t understand what happened. I need to talk to the healer or someone to understand”

“The healer was here. I called him when you fainted” Gabriel said looking at his brother with a knowing smile. “I understand better why you spoke of that flower. I thought you were poisoned” he laughed softly at the thought. “The healer said you apparently met your true mate. Congratulation brother, only you can pull that off. I never expected to see a pair of true mate in my life but you beat all the odds, brother”

Castiel looked at Gabriel with a frown on his face. “True mate?” he asked confused. “As in those fairy tales? And you believe that old man?” he chuckled softly at the ridiculous thought.

“I do believe after what I saw yesterday, Castiel. Whoever that Dean might be, he is your other half” Gabriel said in much more serious tone. “Can you please tell me exactly what happened before he fell unconscious? I think it’s your bond acting up because you fell unconscious as well shortly after you stepped in the castle”

“I kissed him and it felt like kissing fire” Castiel said touching his lips as he remembered the moment. “So … wild and … I don’t know how to put it but he is fire” he added dumbfounded for lack of better words. He was completely at loss.

“Kissing fire isn’t as pleasant as you make it sound” Gabriel said amused. He watched his brother as he spoke, the way his features softened as he thought of that omega, the smile of his lips, the glint in his eyes. “You should go bring him here” he said impatient to meet Dean.

“No!” Castiel said looking up at his brother. “Not now” he shook his head. “If I bring him here, he will be scared of me, of us. I want to know him better, to earn his trust before telling him who I am then he would accept me” he sighed looking away. “Hopefully” he added in a breath.

“I understand” Gabriel said indulging in Castiel’s request. They did not have the friendliest reputation out there and they sadly earned every nightmarish story about them. They were strong and powerful conquering lands to the detriment of its habitants. “What is your plan then?” He asked curious.

-

It took a week for Dean to be able to sneak out in the forest again. He was constantly surrounded by either his brother or their friends. His father harshly reprimanded him for his last trip in the forest. However, he couldn’t care less. He needed…felt the urgent, pulling need to go back and find that rogue alpha.

He walked towards the river but no one was there. He smelled the air but no lingering scent except the forest’s soothing fragrance.

“Maybe that house?” Dean mumbled to himself as he looked at the forest towards where the rogue alpha’s house would be. Maybe there he would find that man and answers. With this conviction he walked towards the house and went deeper in the forest near Grey territory. It was very foolish of him to go there knowing that the wolves were abducting omegas from all over yet there he was like a man on mission.

It didn’t take him long to reach the field of wild flowers and the house. He hid behind a tree and observed the surrounding. He was neither a fighter nor a hunter but he was not that imprudent to wander into a wolf’s den alone.

There was a fire in front of the house and some meat roasting on it. It smelled delicious making Dean’s stomach rumble softly.

“Who are you spying on, little omega?” Castiel said from behind Dean mimicking him, leaning to see where Dean was looking. “Looks like a delicious meal, doesn’t it?” he chuckled softly pulling away to not frighten the omega more than he already did.

“How?!” Dean startled taking several steps back until his back collided with a tree trunk…Yet again. “How did you know I was here?!” he asked putting a hand over his chest trying to catch his breath and calm down.

“You smell too sweet and you do nothing to conceal it, little omega” Castiel shrugged amused by the omega’s innocent reactions.

“I told you already, my name is Dean. Calling me omega all the time is too condescending, I am more than just a rank” Dean huffed straightening his back making himself taller and confident. 

“Forgive me if I offended you” Castiel chuckled softly easily entertained by Dean’s antics and formal tone. “Dean, would you join me for dinner? I think that we both have many questions to ask” he added stepping out of the forest waiting for Dean to join him which the omega did, too trustful for his own good.

A moment later they were seated in front of the house around the fire enjoying a piece of meat. Dean scrunched his nose at the lack of vegetables but did not say a word. He was a guest and guessed that maybe wolves did not eat vegetables.

“I was right, then” Dean said between two bites. “You’re the rogue alpha” He added noticing Castiel’s confusion. “I came here when I was younger but no one seemed to live here. The house was empty and dusty” he said with an underlying question.

“I am a wolf, birdie. I move a lot especially in winter because my preys tend to migrate. Maybe you came at that time” Castiel answered lying easily. “So now that we’ve established who I am. Could you do me the courtesy of telling who you’re?” He asked intrigued. The little he knew was that Dean was an omega, a shape shifter as well.

“I am a songbird” Dean answered Castiel’s tacit question. “Obviously I am much… _much_ smaller than you, wolfy. I live with my pack in the forest as I told you before, and you already know I am an omega. Honestly I do not know what to say more than that. But I am curious to know why you kissed me and left me for dead by the river”

“Left you for dead?!” Castiel laughed out loud amused by the choice of word and unspoken reprimand. “I did not do any of that. I kissed you, you fainted… Must be my formidable kissing skills but truth be spoken you’re the first one to faint with just a kiss” He teased playfully looking at Dean with a lustful gleam in his gaze. “I took you back to the shore before you would drown then the alpha took you to your village. I would’ve brought you here but you asked me to hide and not fight him.”

“Thank you for that” Dean said with relief now that he knew that Mark did not see a thing. “I assure you that it would have caused havoc if they saw you and you would have kissed your peaceful life goodbye. This is not wolf territory and thanks to the Grey Wolves, now no one likes them” he sighed regretful that everyone was scared of a whole kind of shape-shifters thanks to one clan. “And please, don’t flatter yourself. That kiss wasn’t as formidable as you make it sound. I fainted because I was tired and wounded” He said playfully but brought forward his leg and lifted his pants so Castiel could see the bandage around his calf.

Castiel unconsciously touched his leg where the thin scar was on his skin. He healed already; wolves heal faster than any other shifters. The healer did say that according to the lore, true mates share a mark but due to the unfortunates events theirs was a wound that Dean got from jumping in the water in the rocky side. The stories talked about neck bites, pretty patterns, not a scar because of a reckless omega.

“I am sorry to hear that. I did not notice that you were injured but hopefully it will heal soon” Castiel said taking his eyes off the soft sun kissed thigh. His scent spiked up growing thicker and stronger from lust.

“Ow-“Dean said pinching his nose as he smelled it. “You reek, alpha. Did my wound get you so upset? I promise it will heal soon although the healer said it would leave a faint scar” he sighed with pout. He tugged down the pants covering his leg and went back to his meal. It had been a long time since he ate deer meat, his father was too old to hunt such a big animal now. They usually ate smaller preys like rabbits.

Castiel raised a brow at the remark. Never once before an omega described his scent as unpleasant but Dean was something else. The omega rubbed his nose as Castiel’s scent lingered in the air. Honestly, it made Castiel a bit self-conscious. What if Dean wouldn’t want him because of his apparently repellent scent?

“Do I still smell like fire?” Castiel asked taking a bite from his meat. He was curious about the whole scent thing now. “Last time you said I quote ‘You are fire’ then proceeded to faint. And before that you said I smelled like burned wood. Is it that unpleasant?” He asked trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

“Burned wood brings back good memories like when I was younger, we gathered around a fire during summer nights to listen to the older omegas tells us wonderful stories or during winter when my brother and I would sit in front of the fireplace for warmth. Burned wood scent is comforting and soothing honestly “ Dean explained with deep pink cheeks. He felt the need to let Castiel know that his scent is not as unpleasant as he might have said, just stronger than anything he encountered before. “And fire obviously is good. It lights up the darkness of nights and bring warmth” he added shyly.

“Lily of the valley was my mother’s scent” Castiel said with a soft nostalgic smile. He looked up at the sky noticing that it was much darker than before Dean’s arrival. Dusk was soon and Dean couldn’t stay longer. The thought saddened him. “My mother died when I was a pup. I used to pick those flowers for their scent because it reminded me of her and helped me relax especially during full moons. Your smell brings good memories as well” He said looking at Dean meeting his green gaze.

The omega smiled shyly at him and just like that Castiel’s knew that the healer was not wrong. Dean was his mate, he could feel it in every inch of his soul and body. He put his empty plate down and sat closer to Dean.

“Can I kiss you again?” He found himself asking which he honestly never bothered with before. His lovers threw themselves at his feet and begged for scrapes of his attention. He stroked Dean’s soft cheek gently leaning closer towards him. “I never felt this way before. You are …different” he whispered softly too afraid to break the quiet moment.

Dean lifted his hand and put it on Castiel’s kissing his wrist gently. He breathed in the musky scent as he looked up to the alpha. “I want to kiss you too” he breathed timidly. He was a virgin unmated omega in the forest with an older much experienced alpha, there was nothing in that sentence that seemed reasonable yet Dean couldn’t bring himself to care because at that moment he felt at home. It was strange but that alpha had a bizarre effect on him.

Castiel finally leaned sealing their lips together. It felt as heavenly as the first time but not as overwhelming. He cupped Dean’s cheeks tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He smiled as he felt small hands clutch on his shirt pulling him unconsciously closer. Dean moaned softly as Castiel gently pushed his tongue into his mouth. He still did not know much about it all but since that first kiss he read quite a few stories to brush up his skills.

Castiel growled low in his chest as he heard Dean’s moan. He did not know if he possessed the strength to not claim Dean right then and there. He brought Dean onto his lap wrapping his arms around the omega’s body. He could feel their bond thrive and engulf them in a sweet cocoon.

“Alpha” Dean moaned throwing his head back giving Castiel access to his neck. His hands fisted the dark hair pushing the alpha’s head gently towards his chest yearning for more of those burning kisses on his skin. “I feel weird” he panted not understanding what exactly he wanted. He read erotic stories but nothing too explicit, he knew the rudiment of mating but then again not in details.

“Good weird or bad weird? “Castiel whispered looking up at Dean finding him smiling. The green pupils were almost all dark and blown with lust, the plump lips were red and raw from the kiss. Castiel’s cock twitch at the sight, his pants became uncomfortably tight.

“Good… Oh God…definitely good” Dean whimpered rocking his hips looking for friction, anything to take the edge off. It was so debauched of him, he did not want the alpha to think less of him but then again he never felt that way before, not even when alphas tried to court him.

“Tell me what you want, Dean, otherwise I will claim you right here and now “ Castiel begged for Dean to just give in, fighting their attraction was painful. “I want to knot you and breed you, birdie. To claim you and never let you go” he growled the dirty words oblivious that his eyes turned crimson red.

Dean licked his lips chasing after the taste of Castiel. The words sparkled a fire in his belly. It would be so reckless of him to let that stranger knot him. He did not do reckless, never before but resolutions were slowly melting away like snow under the sun. He rocked his hips once more feeling the alpha’s cock rub against him, his hole quivered oozing out slick.

“Claim?” Dean asked softly, that was a big word with heavy implications. “Do you want to mate me, alpha?” he purred feeling strangely confident. Castiel only nodded and whimpered under the soft touch of the omega. “I would let you but I don’t think that’s wise. We don’t know each other and mating is a hard thing to undo” a _fatal_ thing to undo went unspoken but heavily implied.

“Let me then” Castiel whined feeling like a helpless pup. When did the power balance shift? He did not notice but now all he knew was that he was at the mercy of his omega. “I will take care of you, of your needs and everything else” He added squeezing Dean’s ass in his big hands.

 _Home_.

It felt like home for both of them.

“This is a terrible mistake” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips as he slowly gave in the embrace. His reason told him not to but there was something stronger there, a wild pull that prompted him to trust Castiel. He did not have the words to explain it yet he knew that he found someone important that day in that river.

“Or the beginning of a wonderful journey” Castiel was quick to answer, never before he felt that way with an omega or any lover. The bond linking his soul to his brothers’ was not as strong or overwhelming. If Dean would trust him to bond their lives together then Castiel would spend every day making sure the omega never regretted his decision. He could feel it in his bones, the strength of their connection. He kissed the plump lips hoping to let through that simple touch the scale of his feelings and hopes.

 _Fire_.

There it was again blazing wildly between them, ignited once again as they both gave in their bond and agreed to unite as one. Castiel took Dean inside the house and laid him on the small bed. He looked at him with a desperate scarlet gaze.

“What’s happening again?” Dean moaned filling a jolt of pleasure burn his way up his spine at each touch, even the slightest hovering caress. No matter how much the alpha would deny it, at that moment Dean firmly believed that Castiel was made a fire and he was there to consume every inch of him, from body to soul until there was nothing left.

“I don’t know” Castiel whispered getting rid of their clothes craving more skin on skin contact despite that strange burning sensation. The healer only told him that Dean was his true mate but nothing about that addicting yet frightening feeling when they touched.

Dean looked up with a small comforting smile despite the spinning burning world around them. It grounded Castiel to see the trust and promises of a bright future within the green gaze. He did not lose time settling between the omega’s open thighs.

His movements were clumsy, discorded, eager and somehow inexperienced. He did not know where to touch to make that burning feeling fade away. It clawed at both them urging them for more. He felt like a pup taking his first steps in the world, unsure but confident. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck pulling him into a deep kiss trying to sooth away that desperation itching under their skins.

It was then that it dawned on him, he was feeling Castiel’s emotions and vice versa. His trail of thoughts broke when he felt Castiel thrust inside him taking his breath away. The blaze calmed down finally turning into a soft comforting fire.

Dean did not know what to do but he followed Castiel’s hints and rocked his hips setting a slow almost painful pace. 

“ _Claim me_ ”

Dean did not recognize his own voice, it was laced with wanton and desperation. He wanted it, craved for Castiel to be his, and yearned to belong with the man.

“ _Yours_ ”

They both whispered as the bond growled, sighed then settled comfortably in their minds allowing them to live as one. As a giant made of fire finally taking his final resting place among them, their bond was as much alive as them.

-

“What now?” Dean asked resting his cheek on Castiel’s chest after the sulfurous storm that devoured them whole. “We’re strangers but we carelessly mated for life” He added with a hint of nervousness that pulsed through Castiel veins. They definitely needed to learn to tame that link between them to not be overwhelmed again.

“Strangers or not, now you’re my mate. I will live for you, protect you and die in your arms when my time will come” Castiel said in a solemn tone that surprised him. He did not want to turn the moment into something heavy, he enjoyed the quietness and soft atmosphere but he could sense Dean’s uneasiness and worries.

The omega sat up biting his lip as he looked down to take in the man’s features. His lips were red and raw from kisses, on his chest were long red marks that Dean inadvertently put there during their embrace and on the milky neck as well now he looked closer. He put his hand on Castiel’s torso feeling his heartbeat even before his fingertips landed on the warm skin. He pressed gently on the muscles feeling their firmness and hidden strength. His fingers hovered up leaving a sweet caress on their way until they reached Castiel’s face. They sank in the black thick beard feeling its softness and the glimpse of a smile as the corner of the alpha’s mouth curved up.

“I do not know much about your custom and traditions, wolf. But I read enough to know this. I, Dean Winchester from the forest pack, promise to love you and protect you until the forest calls back my spirit. Even then I shall look for you in your wolf haven and live with you as one”

Castiel’s eyes went wide open as he quickly sat up. More than just their bond, Dean professed his vows and gave everything to him so easily and trustfully. He did not expect him to do so now.

“I, Castiel Novak from Grey Lands, promise to love you and protect you until the moon calls back my spirit. And Even then I shall find you and rest for eternity at your side” He said in return with a thick voice. He cleared his throat smiling at Dean before pulling him into a sweet kiss, just the touch of his lips to seal their promises.

-

Days morphed into weeks then into months and quickly the mated pair found themselves celebrating their two months anniversary. Dean insisted on having a picnic in the flower field while Castiel only wanted to keep his mate for himself and spend the day in bed.

“I’ve an idea” Castiel groaned stretching his muscles. Sunbathing always made him sleepy but he did not want to nap for now. Dean looked at him interested in whatever idea the alpha had to spend their day together. “I want to shift. It has been a long time since I went for a run in the forest and not just hunting” He added meeting the curious green gaze. “Come with me. Shift into your bird form and fly above me. We can make it work” He suggested eager to see Dean’s animal again. He had the opportunity to see it only once since they mated and rather fast when Dean flew above his house before landing in the front and quickly shifted back.

“A bird and a wolf” Dean giggled hiding behind his hand. It still amazed him how good they got along despite the considerable differences between them. Castiel was older by a few years and more experienced in life, the early wrinkles around his warm blue eyes were a proof if anything else. He was a wild wolf that Dean had the opportunity to see once before but it frightened him slightly to see the huge beast in front of him even if he knew it was his mate behind the crimson gaze. “What if you can’t keep up with me, Wolfy?” He teased impishly laughing out loud when Castiel pinned him on the soft blanket flashing his red eyes playfully.

“What if _you_ can’t keep up with me, tiny bird?” Castiel smiled revealing his now sharp teeth for a show. Along the weeks Dean learned that unlike his kind, wolves loved to play and show off. He learned to not be frightened by sharp fangs, growls or long claws when Castiel got a little too excited.

“Let’s make it a race” Dean said suddenly amused when he noticed the glint in the alpha’s eyes. He learned that wolves were very competitive as well and loved the rewards that came with each win. “If I make it to the river first, you agree to take me to Grey lands” He said carefully because those lands were dangerous and Castiel turned out to be very protective of him; much more than what he already observed between the mated pairs in his villages. It took a bit of adjusting but he found the right balance to make things work between them.

Castiel pulled away, all signs of mirth disappeared from his face. “Those are dangerous lands, love” He sighed softly. They were dangerous lands for omegas to venture in but obviously not for Dean. What Castiel worried about was his secret coming out when he was not ready yet. “But I am confident that I will win” He added with a smirk.

Dean did not bother to strip off his clothes to shift unlike Castiel. He closed his eyes and focused on the forest scent, the chirping of the nearby birds, the warmth of the sun on him. He relaxed channeling his inner energy then slowly his body started to shift painlessly taking a much smaller form disappearing under his clothes. A few seconds later he jumped out chirping happily and showing off his new appearance to a very curious Castiel.

“You’re tiny” Castiel laughed softly extending a hand for the bird to jump in. A mountain bluebird stood proudly in the palm of his hand looking so small that he could crush him in the blink of an eye. The bird felt as light as a feather, the thought made Castiel chuckle softly and Dean chirp curious about the sudden outburst. Dean had a thin bill, deep black eyes and feet which contrasted deeply with the stunning bright turquoise-blue color of the plumage. The feathers were of a paler blue below and turned completely white on the stomach.

“You’re beautiful, love” Castiel smiled letting the bird jump down on the blanket again. Dean chirped happily settling on a plate filled with fruits. “My turn now” The alpha grinned taking off his underwear then knelt on the blanket. “Don’t be scared if you hear… painful bone noises” He warned with a wince. Wolves shifts were painful, bones rearranged themselves, teeth elongated into deadly fangs, nails turned into sharps claws and skin morphed into an abyss of thick fur. 

It took Castiel a few minutes to completely shift and ground himself. He panted opening his eyes to find Dean watching him closely. He huffed sitting back on his hind legs giving Dean the opportunity to finally look at him properly. The first and only time the omega saw Castiel’s wolf form, he almost fainted and since then Castiel became rather nervous about shifting again with Dean around.

Dean jumped closer taking in the impressive appearance. Castiel seemed even bigger now that he was in bird form. The alpha had a long bushy tail with a black tip that reminded Dean of the color of his hair. The coat color was a mix of gray and white with buffy facial markings and undersides. He was much bigger than normal wolves that lived in the wild, and Dean guessed that surely Castiel was bigger than most of wolf shifter since he was a strong alpha.

Dean chirped batting his wings taking off from the blanket. He landed on top of Castiel’s head and sank right into the thick fur miscalculating the depth of it. Only his tail was visible making Castiel look funny with a blue tip sticking out of his head between his twitching ears.

The wolf sat still letting Dean explore or whatever that was he was doing up there. He snorted suppressing the urge to shake his body when Dean moved down his neck and onto his back. It tickled and felt strange to have such a small creature on him. Birds or any prey usually never approached him so freely. However, Dean seemed quite busy making his way through the dense fur.

A few minutes later, Dean flew high up in the sky and went to the forest settling on a tree branch. He chirped loudly hoping that the alpha would understand that it was time for their race. Castiel cocked his head looking even more endearing to the omega now that the furry head stared at him. It dawned on Castiel a few seconds and tweedling later what Dean wanted. 

A little while later the race was over and won easily and by far by a very smug Dean. Castiel tried his best to chase after him in the forest but Dean disappeared out of sight as soon as the alpha stepped between the tall trees.

“What did we learn today, alpha?” Dean sing-sung after taking his human form. He approached the wolf hesitantly at first but grew confident when Castiel laid down making himself comfortable on the mossy ground. “Never race with a bird, as strong or agile as you might think you’re. We always win” He said with no malice. It was one of those things that Castiel had to learn about the other shifters. Castiel looked up when he felt a small hand caress his head plunging into his fur.

“You need grooming” Dean said amused noticing how much the fur was shedding with each stroke. He sneezed from it. It tickled his nose unpleasantly. “I will bring a brush next time that I will come to see you” He decided that helping his mate cleanup was far more important than any nervousness he felt towards his wolf form. “You’re beautiful but you have knots and things stuck to your coat everywhere” The omega added sitting down next to Castiel. He did not mind his nudity any longer around the alpha, it was rather liberating even if right now he would prefer sitting on a soft blanket rather than butt first on a muddy, mossy riverbank. 

Castiel emitted a constant low growl reverberating across his body. He enjoyed the caresses very much and slowly started to drift away into a peaceful slumber with an agreeable soothing pull. It had been a very long time since he let anyone pet him. The last person that was allowed to do so was his late mother when he was a pup. Those moments were kept only for family or mates. His brothers and he did not indulge into cuddles or anything of that sort. None of them wanted to seem weak but with Dean it was different. It was a precious intimate moment.

The alpha thought sleepily about their future trip to Grey lands as Dean requested. He was happy to see Dean so enthusiastic to visit his homeland. It made his heart flutter. His ears twitched slightly as he listened to Dean begin singing an old lullaby.

“ _The wolf is howling in the forest of the night_ ” Dean sang softly as he stroked Castiel’s body. It was an old lullaby his mother sang to him when he was a child and then the village omegas when she passed away. “ _He wants to, but cannot sleep_ ” He sang softly letting his soft voice rise up and echo away in the forest. “T _he hunger is scratching his wolfen stomach, and it’s cold in his burrow_ ”. He dipped his fingers in the fur feeling Castiel’s warmth. He wondered what kind of lullabies the wolves grew up with, maybe ones about chasing preys in the forest under a full moon. “ _Wolf, wolf, don’t you come here_ ” He chanted punctuating each call with a soft kiss on the wolf’s head. “ _I will never let you take my child. The wolf is howling in the forest of the night_ ”. He sat up humming softly smiling when he saw one scarlet eye open and stare at him amused by the lullaby’s words. “ _Howling out of hunger and moaning but I will give him a pig tail_ ”. Dean grinned leaning towards the wolf kissing his snout. “ _That’s what the wolfen stomach needs_ ”. He chanted amused by the wolf’s huff. It was an old song that he found quite amusing now that he had a wolf as a mate. “ _Wolf, wolf, don’t you come here. I will never let you take my child_ ”. He sang nuzzling Castiel’s cheek gently.” _The wolf is howling in the forest of the night_ ”. He finished quieting progressively letting the other birds’ songs replace his own in the serene forest.

“We never would eat a child” Castiel said sitting up after his well-deserved nap. He stretched yawning in the process. “Wolves don’t eat children” He added giving Dean an amused look. “But now I am curious to know and hear more about your people’s lullabies” He chuckled softly. He stood up extending a helping hand to his mate.

“We’ve many but I am afraid none is friendly towards your kind” Dean laughed but took the hand as he stood up as well. He stretched his sore legs massaging them gently. Castiel slept on his thighs and did not bugle throughout his nap. It was endearing but deeply uncomfortable.

“I guessed as much” Castiel shrugged tugging gently on Dean’s hand to take him in the water for a bath. “We’ve lullabies similar to yours, by that I mean depicting villains but hunters rather than wolves” he said shuddering at the memories of those songs when he heard them as a child. “They are quite sad. I remember one poem that broke my heart, even now I can’t stand listening to it without a heartbreak but the story is deep and meaningful” He explained seeming lost in his thoughts for a second.

“I would love to read it and learn more about your people’s culture” Dean said genuinely snapping Castiel out of his old memories. He dived in the water reappearing by the waterfall. “But for now, let’s bath” he giggled splashing the alpha’s face with water.

-

 _Free_.

Castiel ran as fast as his paws could take him, he never felt that alive in his whole life. Adrenaline coursed through his veins like a wild storm. He looked up seeing the small bluebird high above him in the dark sky following his track easily. They were on Grey Lands, near the mighty mountains. The air was thick, heavy with the rain scent. It felt reviving to be there with his mate showing him his world, his everything. He ran up the hills, the meadows, crossed a river then they finally arrived at the mountain where his reign started.

Dean flew down landing gracefully on the alpha’s head curious to know what got Castiel so lively. They went into a cave, dark at first then it progressively lit up with a soft green light coming from the reflection of the scares sunrays on the underground stream. The earthy scent mixed with something else, something dangerous yet attractive. Dean did not understand where Castiel took him exactly but he could feel that the place was not like any other. The wolf’s footsteps echoed through the galleries as if an army walked in there, his breath bounced against the cool fluorescent wall giving them life somehow. The cave seemed to whimper, to shift plunged in a peaceful slumber. It contained a life of itself and Dean could unquestionably feel it vibrate in his bone, shake his very core.

He flew away from the furry hear landing on a crystalline stalagmite that emerged from the translucent shallow pool surrounding him. He chirped softly filling the place with the harmonious sound. His shadow casted a large figure of the water that made him seem so much bigger than he truly was. _Why are we here_? He wanted to ask.

He looked back at the wolf on the shore and found a pair of scarlet eyes staring with intent at him.

 _This place is important_.

They seemed to both agree on that thought but neither could speak for now to explain the reason. Castiel felt the need to bring Dean there even if he could not tell the whole story for now. He shifted back to his human form groaning from the intense pain. He stood up on his feet stretching his sore muscles.

“This place tells an old story engraved deep within its wall. You’ve to be attentive enough to be able to hear its murmur” He finally spoke with a deep husky voice. He took a step forward touching the surface of the water with his feet. He did not feel brave enough to dive. “Once upon a time a desperate pack of wolves came here looking for a magic rune, one that could fulfill any wish on your mind. The wolves crossed wild rivers, braved the highest of mountains and their deadly weather. They walked, ran, limped, crawled for days on until someday they reached this place. It was rumored to guard the rune. So they went in leaving outside all of their fears, they stepped in with high hopes and one unforgiving wish.” He narrated his own story that came to be a legend to many wolves, even his own people, unaware of the bargain their leader made that day.

“Their village was weak. They craved for more lands, treasures, and ineluctably power. They weren’t bad, only hungry for better days and a bright future for their people. Among the wolves were seven brothers, all farmers that dreamed of more. One of them, some say the bravest, was chosen by the wolves to be the one to take the rune. He was their leader and the one that put their trip together, guided them through the darkest of the night. They looked everywhere but still no sight of that legendary rune. As they turned around to leave, the leader saw a glint of light on the other side these water”

Castiel smiled nostalgically recalling the old memories from many years ago when he was but young man. He looked at Dean lifting his hand so the bird would come to him.

“He dived in the waters and swam to the other side while his men waited for him, too afraid to go in the shallow pool. They could see that something lived there, something not human nor from their world”

He chuckled softly as Dean swiftly flew towards him as he heard the words. He landed carefully on Castiel’s fingers chirping softly eager for the rest of the story and Castiel obliged.

“The leader did not care because there was their salvation. He swam like he never did before, without a care of what was looming at the depth of the pool. He arrived safe and sound to the other side. He found the small rune laying there on the stony ground. It was a small rock radiating warmth and a soft green light. He did not know why or how it arrived there, all he knew was that it could help them so he grabbed it and made his wish. Their pack became strong like no other; they thrived and put behind them their miserable past. They became ravenous wolves with a legend incarnate as a leader”

Dean flew down on the ground and turned into his human form too curious to stay quiet. He had so many questions. He never read a book about the wolves; he noticed then that he clearly had a lot to learn to understand his mate.

“What was his wish?” He asked as soon as he had a voice which made Castiel chuckle softly, amused by his impatience.

“ _I wish with all my heart for my pack to be strong and powerful_ ” Castiel answered remembering his own words. They were full of hope and good intentions.

“Is it one of your legends on Grey lands? It’s amazing! I like it” Dean beamed happily. He wrapped his arms around his mate nuzzling his chest. The alpha gave in the embrace smiling as he felt warm lips plant a kiss on his scar.

“It has a terrible ending that a few know about” He added with a somber tone. His nose found the blond soft hair breathing in the comforting scent. “The pack grew stronger and stronger and stronger until there was no one that could rival with them but with it came a terrible price. Every new born was an alpha, there were no more beta or omegas. Their pack became imbalanced and then finally the leader realized with horror that the wish was but a curse. They would inevitably meet their downfall. It was a harsh lesson to be learned. No one could bend fate to their will.”

“What?” Dean gasped looking up with sad eyes. “I hate sad endings” He whined with a pout. “I am sure that the leader was strong enough to find a solution! He did so much already” He defended oblivious that it was the very man he was holding in his arms.

“One of the brother found a solution when he noticed that only their people were cursed, the first village. They decided to bring other omegas from the villages and lands they conquered but the result remained the same. The other villages would be imbalanced as well and that would create a bigger mess. So they let the villagers be and started to bring omegas from the other rival lands. A few at a time so they wouldn’t hurt the villages”

Then it dawned on Dean, the abduction were because of some ridiculous old story. He was outraged that the wolves would hurt omegas so selfishly.

“Is this what’s happening lately?” He asked pulling away to look at Castiel. “Is this why your people are abducting omegas from all over? This sounds insane!” he said feeling for the other omegas that were taken away and surely forced to mate with strangers for the sake of an unknown pack.

“Yes, some believe that this legend is true” Castiel sighed nodding his head. “The village was rotting from within. You know how omegas are important to a pack. They took away the omegas to help” He tried his best to make it sound the least frightening and angering possible.

“I understand but what they’re doing is unforgivable. Those omegas…” Dean shuddered at the thought. _It could be me_ , the words brought a certain sadness and fear.

“The leader would do anything for his people, just like he went for the rune, he would go to great extent for their sake. That’s why he is considered as a true born leader.” Castiel said repeating his people words. He would definitely fight for them and do what had to be done. They trusted him from the moment he challenged their previous head alpha and for that he was grateful. “What’s a leader without the trust of his people” He found himself saying unconsciously.

“What is a leader for some, is but a heartless monster for others” Dean answered quickly not convinced by the words. “Anyhow, let’s not upset ourselves with this. Life finds a way and I am sure the legend will have an ending that would satisfy everyone” He added softly with a kiss on his mate’s cheek. Those were his people and he did not want to sadden him as wrong as the _solution_ turned out to be. Omegas were indeed very much important to a pack, just as any other one, they all formed a whole. They were not to be regarded as tools.

-

“We need to talk” Sam said first thing as he stepped in the bedroom. His brother was folding clothes and putting them away. “Where have you been disappearing to lately?” He asked with worry. It did not go unnoticed the way Dean sneaked out in the middle of the night only to come back at dawn acting like he woke up early to make breakfast for their father; or when he would disappear all day in the forest pretending to go look for herbs.

Sam started to get nervous about that sudden uncharacteristic behavior. Dean was never so reckless before. What threw Sam off was the absence of scent from his brother. He used to carry a floral scent but now nothing as if he bathed in scent concealers every single day.

“Dad is out again for a hunt” He added sitting on his bed observing closely his brother. There was definitely something off judging by Dean’s tense shoulders and forced smile. “I see you sneak out at night and come back only the next day, and you disappear in the forest for hours. At first I thought you were with Mark or some alpha that was courting you but then I checked around each time you left and all of the alphas were there or on duty. Do not lie to me, you are hiding something from me. I can smell it or rather I cannot smell anything on you which highly alarming” He explained in one breathless speech. “Come clean and now. I won’t cover for you to dad if anything comes up again”

Sam was rather tired of lying to their father when Dean did not come home on time. His father trusted him enough to let it pass but he suspected it wouldn’t last long.

Dean sighed sitting by the rest of the unfolded clothes. He took one of the shirts in his hands playing with it nervously. He knew that he should tell Sam about what happened but he was too scared of rejection or worse. His brother could tell their father, John, and from there it would grow out of proportion. Castiel was a rogue alpha living alone in a forest, a wolf that was surely cast away by his kind, and on top of that Dean mated with him without telling anyone beforehand.

“I met someone” He admitted hesitantly, that was a first step at least, he thought trying to gather enough courage to confess the rest. “An alpha” he added looking at his brother with concern.

“I guessed as much, Dean. You’re clearly bathing in scent concealers to remove his scent. What I don’t understand is why? Alphas tried to court you several times, there is no shame in that so why hide it now and meet secretively?” Sam was lost to say the least. His brother was a bubbly proud omega but for a few months now, he seemed distant and not that incline to share his days with his brother anymore. It hurt at first but Sam thought that he should give Dean some space if there was a courting going on, however it had been weeks and still no signs of whoever was wooing his brother.

“He is a wolf” Dean admitted with a wince as he saw the shocked expression of his brother. _Better keep silent the rogue part then_ , he thought. “Before you say anything-” he added quickly as he saw Sam open his mouth to surely let a flow of warnings pour out. “He is a good man, a bit older than me but he is good to me. I disappear to go see him. You can easily understand why I did not bring him home to meet dad. He would have his head the instant he steps in the village”

Sam nodded agreeing to the words. It was certain that John wouldn’t be pleased to hear that his son went and accepted to be courted by a _wolf_. The thought of furry beast around his brother made him shudder, his skin covered with cold sweat. Their father would kill Dean, if he would hear any of this.

“Dad will kill you” There it was, he said it out loud to the dismay of the other omega. “A _wolf_?! Dean!” He whisper-shouted, “How could you? You know that those… _beasts_ are no better than wild animals!” 

“Don’t say that!” Dean said quickly feeling his heart tighten at the words. They were true but not for his mate. Castiel was kind, generous and had the brightest smile he ever laid eyes on.

“What should I say then? You know it is the truth. They are ravenous and let’s not talk about their late feats.” Sam said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. “What if he is planning to abduct and force you to mate with him in some gruesome ways? You should stop this nonsense-”

“For goodness’ sake, stop it!” Dean interrupted tiredly. “He won’t abduct me because we already are mated. I did so willingly. We love each other more than words can express, I assure you that. He is a kind man. We are waiting for this entire Grey Wolves nightmare to be over to tell all of you” He said meeting the other green gaze, identical to his except for the fury and surprise that animated it.

“You mated a random stranger, a wolf, without caring to tell us first. Oh Dean, what have you done?” Never before his little brother sounded so patronizing yet broken at the same time. Sam ran a hand over his face taking a deep breath. It was already done and nothing could undo it now so why bother fight over it. “Can I at least meet him?” he asked trying another approach. It was not the time for quarrels or for Dean to close off and do much worse on his own.

“You want to?” Dean said stunned, that was genuinely unexpected but welcomed. “Of course, you can. I would love for you to meet him. Carrying this secret alone and for so long was tiring. I died every day to tell you and share with you my happiness” he ranted happy to finally tell the truth to his brother. The weeks he spent hiding were a torture despite Castiel’s comforting words. He craved to tell Sam the truth the day it started but fear got the best of him.

“When are you meeting him again?” Sam asked with the glimpse of a smile, happy to see his old brother back. The cheerful voice had been dearly missed, as much as his never-ending optimism. “Not during the night, dad will notice for sure” He added thinking about a way for them to both sneak out unseen.

“I will tell Castiel first then we will arrange a meeting. I am sure he is impatient to meet you too” Dean nodded eagerly. He talked about it so many times with the alpha, meeting his family was an important step in their relationship.

“Castiel?” Sam frowned rolling out on his tongue the foreign name. “His name is Castiel?” he asked noticing the way his brother’s face brighten up at the name, his cheeks flushed as well.

“Yes, Castiel” Dean whispered shyly looking at his hands. “He is from Grey lands but don’t worry. He is kind like no other wolf. He is far away from those scary stories we hear about”

“It’s settled then” The other omega said with a small smile he hoped would be convincing. “Inform me when you two are ready. I want to meet your mate, Dean. And hopefully this tricky situation will have a happy denouement”

It took only a day to organize the meeting. Dean guided Sam through the forest to find Castiel waiting for them by the river. Dean was careful enough to not mention where Castiel lived and not let his brother suspect that he was the infamous rogue alpha.

Sam was hesitant at first perceiving the alpha’s strong scent that made him sneeze. It made Castiel laugh softly and recall the first time he met his mate. Sam was eager to hear all about it so they sat there and shared food that Dean brought. Castiel told Sam all about their relationship, and himself which helped sooth away his worries. His gaze was constantly on the couple seeing how happy they were together and how they fitted perfectly like an odd jigsaw piece. It warmed his heart and comforted him in the thought that his brother found a good mate. However, he doubted that their father or the villagers would be as accepting.

-

Gabriel smiled as he saw Castiel get down from his horse and join him in front of the tavern. He took a moment to contemplate his brother, his bright smile, carefree demeanor and genuine laugh. He was calmer and less violent since his mating, everyone noticed it. The early wrinkles on his face eased away each passing day thanks to Dean. At first Gabriel was doubtful about it all but each day that still unknown omega proved him wrong.

Gabriel took over temporarily while his brother spent his days in that forest by his mate’s side. He deserved a break after everything he had done for them, there was no doubt about it. Castiel still made weekly visits to their village making sure that everything was going smoothly during his absence before going back to his mate. 

“Do you have it?” Castiel asked cheerfully pulling his brother into a bear hug. He smelled different which noticed the moment he stepped back in the village after the bonding. Under the thick strong alpha scent hid something much sweet and soothing, surely Dean’s scent. Gabriel breathed in chuckling softly as he teased his brother about his bubbly attitude.

“Of course, I do. You nagged me about it for weeks” He answered pulling away from the embrace. He took out a necklace from his pocket handing it to the other man. It was a simple silver chain with a crystal pendant which was shaped subtly into a fang. “As you requested nothing fancy but I feel like your omega would enjoy a precious stone or metal”

“I am sure he will love it” Castiel shook his head putting the necklace on for now. He was supposed to meet dean tomorrow afternoon and give him the gift. He couldn’t show up with expensive gifts and not raise Dean’s suspicion.

“Isn’t it a bit late for courting gifts though?” Gabriel said amused. When his brother told him about his intention to court Dean, he had to confess that he found the idea rather ridiculous. Why bother with gifts when he already mated and knotted the omega? The concept seemed like a waste of time to him but then again Castiel ranted on and on about love and his desire to do things properly.

“As I told you, I want to do things right. He deserves to be courted and spoiled even if we are mated already. I will go through each steps” The alpha laughed softly remembering how excited Dean was at the prospect. Therefore there he was buying and collecting gifts for his mate.

“A waste of time” Gabriel huffed with humor. “Just knot him, that makes omegas happy, doesn’t it?” He shrugged not caring if he sounded crass or cruel. He was a man of war and never indulged into such things.

“It is good then that your wife is a beta” Castiel shook his head laughing. He wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders and dragged him in the tavern for a well-earned drink.

“To Grey Wolves!” They both shouted a few minutes later toasting with the other wolves in the establishment. Their loud roars echoed ‘til down the street. It was one of Castiel’s favorite moments when they all gathered and bonded even if it ended in fights more times than not.

-

Castiel smiled lifting his hand up allowing the small bluebird to land gracefully on his fingers. Dean chirped softly filling the field with a harmonious song.

“Hello to you too, love” The alpha grinned walking back inside his house. He put the bird carefully on the bed and turned around to get a shirt from the closet. A ‘ _good morning_ ’ echoed behind informing him that Dean already shifted and was waiting for clothes to cover his body.

“I was wondering about something this morning” Castiel started after they both sat on the veranda watching the colorful field and lively forest. “It has been a few months now and you never mentioned a heat to me. Are you on suppressants or do you not have those?” He asked turning around to look at the omega.

“Mine was last week” Dean answered with a shrug. “Didn’t you notice?” He added curiously. His scent turned much sweeter and thicker for a few days during the previous week, he genuinely thought that Castiel noticed it.

“Last week?” Castiel frowned arching a brow. “No, I didn’t perceive it. How does your heat go usually? Omegas wolves have terrible, painful heats. They go into some frenzy and aren’t really aware for a few days” He explained feeling pity for the few omegas he saw withering from pain and aching needs. “That’s why it is frowned upon if an alpha has sex with an omega during that period, if they aren’t mated or didn’t ask beforehand for consent.”

“That’s sounds horrible” Dean said trying to picture himself in such state. It sounded highly unpleasant and scary. “As far as I know my heats are similar to any other omega in my village. My body becomes extremely sensitive, I have cramps and am easily aroused unlike usual” He blushed averting his gaze from Castiel’s inquisitive one. “I get easily and uncomfortably _wet_ ” His voice was barely a whisper towards the end which made the alpha laugh softly, touched by his innocence despite what they had already shared. “And obviously I am more fertile during those days”

“Your kind is lucky then” Castiel hummed nodding as he listened to the explanation taking in any detail that might be useful for later. “I am relieved that you don’t have to go through heats like wolves. They hurt deeply and affect alphas as well triggering ruts and violent behaviors”

“ _Ruts_? Like the deer I see during springs in the forest?” Dean couldn’t help but giggle remembering the majestic animals running after females and showing off to be seen. Castiel nodded laughing but blushing still from the comparison. “When is your rut then? Should I be worried about you running after me in the forest and preening to get my attention?” He teased playfully.

“No!” Castiel held his belly laughing out loud, his muscles started to cramp and his eyes to water. “I won’t do any of that” He added clearing his throat trying to tame his hilarity. “Actually ruts are as equally unpleasant as heats. Alphas get violent and aren’t in their right mind. We just want to knot someone and claim but don’t worry about it. I am on suppressant. I figured that maybe our biology would be different on that matter so I didn’t want to bother you with this”

“Bother?” Dean said surprised by the word. “Love, you won’t bother me. I want to spend your ruts with you. It isn’t healthy to stay on suppressant for long” He added putting away his cup of tea and sat closer to the other man. “When is your next rut? And how can I help?”

The thought of his mate keeping such important matters from him because of not wanting to be bothersome made Dean’s heart tighten.

“I only have a rut twice a year” Castiel smiled pulling Dean to his side to wrap his arms around him. He gently kissed the blonde locks. “Since I’ve been on suppressant, I don’t know when it will be if I stop taking them. Usually it lasts a day, you can’t really spend two days here for now”

Dean sighed nuzzling Castiel’s neck. They were still hiding their relationship too afraid to be rejected by the villagers. He knew that they had to wait but each day it grew more difficult to be away from his mate. He couldn’t wait for the day when they would finally live together and not be forced to part ways after only a few hours.

“I understand but as soon as this mess is all sorted, we will spend your ruts together” The omega whispered hopeful yet sad at the same time. There were more abductions lately and seeing how things were going, it would be a long way still from living their love in the open.

“And have kids” Castiel couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. He thought about it a lot lately.

Dean looked up smiling softly. “Have kids? You want that?” He asked surprised by the words. He never really gave too much thought into it but the idea was strangely comforting. He unconsciously put a hand on his flat stomach and bit his lip envisioning a life growing and thriving there.

“ _Yes_ ” it was barely a whisper but heavy with emotions. “I want pups running around happily and driving you crazy” he chuckled softly at the idea. “Or pretty birds filling the house with their songs. I want something of us”

The words slowly took life in their minds depicting a happy scene, Dean sitting by the fireplace with a swollen belly while singing softly to their unborn child while Castiel would be outside running after a little naughty wolf.

“I wonder what shifter we would have though” Dean asked after a little while. He rested his cheek against Castiel’s shoulder and lazily started to caress his chest drawing abstract patterns with his fingertips.

“They say that it’s the dominant shifter that would take over” The other man said trying to remember what he learned many years ago. There were not in his village many interspecies couples so to speak. They were a proud pack of wolves.

“So we will only have wolves?” Dean asked with a bit of disappointment. He would love to have wolves but he also yearned for a songbird.

“You sound disappointed” Castiel said looking down at his mate. He could feel a slight pull on their bond. “We will have songbirds too, I am sure. Don’t be sad over that. But now that I think of it, didn’t you tell me that your brother is a rabbit shifter?” he asked with a frown. “I don’t understand because you told me that you were a songbird just like your mother, and your father is a prey bird. How come your brother is from another kind of shifters?” he asked even though he suspected the answer.

Dean shifted feeling embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable. He loved his brother with all his heart and even raised him as they grew older. He did not want anyone to think less of him because of his origins.

“My mother had an affair” He admitted with a small voice. “With a merchant that passed by our village. I don’t know nor do I want to know why she did what she did but she got pregnant with my brother. She thought she could hide it but my father discovered it and it broke his heart. He loved her with every inch of his soul. I don’t recall much of that time, I want only a five year old. They got over it eventually and my father agreed to raise Sam as his but …” he stopped feeling his throat tighten at the memory. “She passed away during childbirth. My father was never the same after that. He became distant and cold towards us. Don’t get me wrong, he takes care of us. We have a home, food but it is obvious that it pains him to look at us sometimes. I think that it reminds him too much of her”

Castiel stroked Dean’s back as he listened to the story. The sweet scent shifted towards something slightly sore as the omega recalled the sad moments.

“He is the most beautiful bunny I ever saw” Dean continued laughing softly. It warmed up his heart to think of the curious little bunny that was his brother when younger. “I remember once when we were kids, he insisted on shifting so we could go to the forest. It was winter and it snowed heavily that day. Well, we shifted and all and suddenly I noticed he was as white as the snow he stepped on. I got so worried because he was usually brown” He giggled looking up at Castiel. “I took him to the healer running as fast as I could and showed him Sammy. I was shaking and crying thinking he was sick or something”

Castiel laughed softly at the mental image, his mate as a child crying with all his heart while a holding a bunny in his small hands. He wished he was there to share some childhood memories with him, see him grow and become the beautiful man that he was now.

“The healer explained what happened and that Sam’s coat would change during winter. Since then it became a game between us. Each winter we go to the forest after it snowed and Sammy hides and I try to find him because he blends in perfectly with the snow”

“I can relate” Castiel hummed remembering an old memory from his childhood. “When we pups my brothers and I would race to the mountains and play there for hours. Once we lost Lucifer and looked for him for hours! His fur is snow white all year long, wolves don’t change color. We searched everywhere and started to panic but it turned out that he was napping further down. We didn’t see him because his coat was as white as the snow, or even whiter if possible, he blended in perfectly and napped peacefully while we were losing our minds thinking he got hurt or something worse”

Dean giggled listening to every word, happy to learn more about his mate. He sat up suddenly with a question in mind.

“What color are your brothers’ furs?”

“Well” Castiel started, thinking about it. “First, you need to know that twins are common among wolves. There is Lucifer and Michael pair, Lucifer is white while Michael is grey. There is Uriel and Nathaniel, both brown but Nate’s coat is of a lighter shade. Then, there is Gabriel who is a black wolf. It is impressive to see, believe me. You can’t see him coming during a dark night. It is not just any shade of black, it’s ebony. He used to scare all of the other pups. And finally, there is me, grey brownish fur coat” 

“They must be all pretty to look at! So many colors” Dean breathed impressed. “I can’t wait to meet them all and see their wolf forms. Maybe we could all go for a run together. Well, more of a flight for me, though I would enjoy sharing a moment like that with your family”

Castiel smiled pulling Dean into a soft kiss. Where was the frightened omega that almost fainted when he saw him? Dean changed so much along the days and grew confident. It pleased Castiel to see that he was no longer scared of him. “I am sure that they will enjoy it too” he said against the plump lips. His fingers dipped in the soft blond hair before traveling down to the sun kissed neck. He leant in for another kiss grinning as he heard Dean moan softly.

“ _Husband_ ”

 _Oh_ … that was new. Dean never called him that before and Castiel would be lying if he said he did not like it. It sparkled something deep within. He brought the omega onto his lap wrapping his arms around the frail waist.

-

Sam hummed softly cutting vegetables as he cooked dinner. It had been a peaceful day with a warm weather so far and he even got to spend some quality time with his brother who for once did not sneak out again.

“Where is your brother? It is late”

John grumbled taking off his coat and put away his hunting tools. He was sore and tired but relieved to come home with something for his children to eat. It became a bit harder to hunt because of the perpetual threat of Grey Wolves. Their hunting perimeter shrunk by half already because the alphas couldn’t venture too far away from the village in case of an attack.

“He is with the healer”

Sam replied not looking up from his task. He wanted dinner to be ready soon so his father could eat and rest after surely another long day. His answer seemed to sparkle uneasiness in John.

“Why is he there so late? Is he hurt again?” The older man asked quickly, last time his son was there it was because of a reckless trip that almost cost him his life. He took his bag putting it next to Sam showing him the supply of vegetables he brought. His youngest seemed to always favor greens to meat, it was not surprising knowing what kind of shifter he was.

“Thank you” Sam beamed taking it away to the pantry for safe keeping. “No, he isn’t hurt. Don’t worry. He just went there to get me some tea that I need. The healer said that he made some for me this morning but I didn’t have time to go fetch it so Dean went there for me” he explained soothing away John’s worry.

“All right” The man nodded relieved that his son did not get involved in another problem. Last time was enough for a life time. It scared him to his core when Mark informed him of what happened. “I will go take a bath then a nap. Wake me up when dinner is ready. Get my lunchbox ready, I will leave early tomorrow so you won’t have time to prepare it in the morning” He added walking away disappearing in the small bathroom.

Dean arrived only a few minutes later holding triumphal a small bag of tea. They used it for Sam’s heats which were more intense and tiring than Dean’s. After his talk with Castiel, Dean told everything he learned to his brother and that helped him feel normal and better about his heats. Seeing how painless and easy it was for the other omegas, Sam quickly grew self-conscious feeling that maybe he was some kind of a freak but Dean comforted him over and over and told him other omegas were just like him outside their Forest pack.

“He said it took him a day to gather all the herbs but now you’ve enough for a long time!” Dean cheered happily putting the bag in one of the cabinets where his own tea was. His was more about preventing unwanted pregnancies than heats. His father did not notice and Dean was grateful for that.

“Finally! I was worried thinking that I would go through one again without it” Sam said stirring the stew before adding more vegetables to it. “By the way, dad already came home. He went to bath then nap. Apparently he is leaving early tomorrow, so could you clean his lunchbox so I can fill it later?”

Dean only nodded and started to do as asked. He loved those quiet moments between them that they spent talking or just cooking, the domesticity of it was calming.

“Are you going to see him tonight?” Sam asked after a little while breaking the silence that was previously interrupted by the fire crackling or sounds of them moving around in the kitchen cooking.

“Yes” Dean whispered only for his brother to hear. “He went to a fair today to buy a few things” he added conversationally. Castiel usually left for a day or two each week to go to the nearest village on Grey lands to restock whatever food or else he needed. At least that was what he told Dean.

“Maybe he will bring you another gift!” Sam whispered back keeping their talk as low as possible to not be heard by their father. He smiled seeing Dean touch the pendant of his necklace. Castiel gifted it to him a while ago as a starter for a courtship which surprised but pleased Sam deeply. His brother definitely deserved to be wooed.

“Maybe” Dean nodded biting his lip as he felt his cheek heat up. He loved every and each gift Castiel bought or made for him.

-

Dean giggled softly tickled by his mate’s beard. Castiel only smiled nuzzling the soft neck leaving the skin red from stubble burns. He parted the omega’s legs a bit more to settle in between comfortably. They were supposed to have a picnic but it turned out to be much more intimate. They were sitting by a tree with Dean against the trunk, legs wrapped around Castiel trying to pull him closer if possible.

The omega moaned softly grabbing the black hair gently and bared his neck for Castiel to mark and kiss. He tried to remain quiet and smother any compromising sound but the alpha had other plan. The latter sneaked his hand between the caramel thighs stroking the warm flesh, leaving a burning trail as he went further up.

“ _There!_ ”

Dean mewled arching his back as a wandering digit found his rim. It pushed, teased and made his skin shiver from anticipation. Slick poured from his entrance wetting the blanket underneath. He inhaled sharply when the digit unceremoniously thrust inside teasing his velvety walls.

Castiel kissed his way up towards Dean’s jawline following the path to his lips. He ran the tip of his tongue teasingly over the omega’s lips before gently brushing them together. He paused suddenly barely touching the other. A soft whine rose from the puckering mouth making him smirk.

“Stop teasing!”

Dean hissed rocking his hips languidly on the now two fingers stretching his rim. It created an obscene wet noise that made Dean’s cheeks flush. 

“I am not-“

Castiel laughed softly as Dean interrupted him with a hungry kiss. He growled lifting Dean up from his spot and laid him on the blanket. He ripped away his lover’s lace panties, a gift from the alpha that now left torn and ruined on the grass. Dean bucked up his hips wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist.

“We can’t make love here” Castiel surprised even himself with his words. He usually was the reckless one leading Dean into carnal embraces but lately he noted that his mate was more aroused than usual and it definitely was not due to a heat. He noted many changed such as the way Dean’s pelvis tended to hurt frequently which worried him, or the tenderness of his nipples, the constant aroused state he seemed drowned in.

The first weeks it did not really concern Castiel but as the days passed by other little things added up.

“Why? I am yours to take” Dean rasped feverish pleads and whimpers trying to coax his mate into giving in already.

“Love, we’re in the forest and a bit too close to your village for comfort” Castiel whispered pecking the pouting lips. He leant on his forearm looking down at a very undone Dean. With his free hand he caressed the sweaty forehead pushing gently away the blond hair. “I want you too” He husked rolling his hips once to let the other feel the extent of his want. “But we can’t right now and here”

It took a lot more persuading and sweet nothings to untangle Dean from Castiel. They both sat up panting with their groins aching for release.

“I think you should talk to a healer, love. I am spent and that’s a first. We make love constantly lately” Castiel said resting his forearms on his knees and leant against the tree. He could feel the chilly breeze on his chest noticing only then that somehow Dean opened his shirt without him even knowing.

“Maybe it’s a heat? Stronger than the previous ones because we’re mated?” Dean thought out loud. He laid on the blanket thighs still spread wide open and exposed to his lover’s eyes.

“I don’t think so. Your scent is the same as usual. I suspect something else but we need a healer to confirm it” Castiel bit lip at the thought that crossed his mind. It was a hopeful one but Dean told him that he was taking some kind of birth control so it seemed rather impossible. “I think that you’re pregnant” He finally voiced out loud.

“What?” Dean lifted his head to look at his mate, stunned and not really convinced. “But the healer gave me that tea which supposed to prevent any pregnancy” He frowned resting his head back. He rubbed his stomach smiling as the idea sank in. “Not that I don’t want to be pregnant but as you mentioned before, it would only create a bigger mess for now.”

“Yeah, but…”

Castiel left his words unspoken but Dean hummed understandingly nonetheless. A child would be a wonderful surprise.

“I will go tomorrow” Dean whispered grinning brightly. For once he was impatient to see that old healer. “If it is true, we really need a plan” He laughed softly. 

-

The next day found Dean running through the forest with a bright smile on his face. He spent the morning waiting for the healer but it was all worth it.

“Castiel!” He called running into the field. The house appeared standing proudly surrounded by wild flowers. Castiel was in front hanging the laundry to dry under the bright warm sun. It was one of those days with a clement weather and a sweet breeze engulfing into the house.

“Dean?” Castiel turned around surprised to see his mate there so early. He thought he had time to take care of the laundry and go for a hunt before Dean would show up.

“I am pregnant!” Dean announced cheerfully jumping into the man’s arms. He was ecstatic over the news. It would be a bit tricky to hide it until they are ready to tell everyone about their union but he did not mind, carrying Castiel’s child was a wonderful news that chased away any worries.

“The healer told you so?” Castiel gasped holding Dean in his arms twirling him around. He only felt that complete and happy around Dean, it was addicting and actually helped ground him and be a better leader for his people.

Dean told him everything that happened that morning, his impromptu visit to the healer, the result. The old man promised to keep everything a secret until Dean was ready to reveal the truth to his pack on his own terms. However, Dean suspected that it wouldn’t last long; his pack trusted blindly the old man. He doubted that he would risk his position for a careless rebellious omega, as he put it simply. Dean did not mind the harsh words as long as his secret was kept hidden.

The bliss did not last though despite every precaution Dean took. He was caught red-handed when changing his clothes. Sam was supposed to be taking a bath therefore Dean did not expect him to come in the bedroom while he was changing outfits.

“Dean” Sam frowned looking at his brother a second before quickly dismissing any thought. He headed to their small closet to retrieve a towel. “You gained weight lately” He teased playfully. “Is Castiel feeding you that much?” He added in a giggle. He did notice that his brother became a bit chubbier lately and ate like two. He shrugged it off thinking that maybe being mated would affect anyone that way, or just that Dean was comfortable and confident with his new curves. 

Dean cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable. He tugged on his shirt hiding the small bump that grew steadily over the weeks. It was not flagrant, if anything it looked like baby fat on his belly.

“I am not fat” Dean started hesitantly a bit nervous to let the cat out of the bag. Sam took well, surprisingly well, the fact that he was mated. It took a bit of convincing and promises for him to not tell anyone but Dean did not think that he would be so understanding regarding a pregnancy. Dean sighed sitting on his bed. It was now or never, how could he hide it any longer anyway? He had a long talk with Castiel and they came to a compromise; As soon as his pack would gather, they would tell them everything.

“Dean! I would never say that. You’re beautiful no matter what” Sam said misinterpreting the sudden silence of his brother. He seemed lost in his thoughts as if he was fighting some inner demons.

Dean looked up startled out of his mind by the soft spoken words. “I know, Sammy” He whispered smiling weakly at his brother. “I meant I am not fat” He said again emphasizing on the last word hoping that maybe Sam would understand the deeper meaning by just that. “I am… pregnant. Please don’t yell, I am already tired as it is. I can’t handle more” He winced at how desperate his request sounded.

Sam looked at Dean with an unreadable glint in his eyes. He could feel Dean’s tiredness despite the constant unsettling lack of scent.

“I would never yell at you, Dean” He whispered keeping his voice low and calm. He sat next to Dean and gently took his hands in his. “This is good news” He smiled tentatively. The small hands in his were shaking. “I will be an uncle” He chuckled softly thinking about it.

“Really?” Dean said looking at his brother, tired and spent. “Be honest. You don’t think this is a stupid careless mistake? I’ve been thinking about it all too long. I can’t hide anymore. Whatever Grey Wolves do won’t hold us back any longer. Castiel and I will tell the pack at the next meeting” He let it all out leaning against his brother. Feeling his warmth and breathing in his sweet scent was comforting. He missed his own scent because of the concealers he had to use; Castiel grew restless as well as the weeks passed by. They needed a home together, and not hide their love. It became a heavy burden.

“It will be all over soon” Sam whispered relieved that the couple finally chose to reveal the truth. It started well but he could see that Dean was getting more and more tired of the situation. He talked less and disappeared longer in the forest. Their father got upset more times than not because of it, failing to understand what was making his son so dull and exhausted. “I am really happy that you two chose to end the secrecy. I will support you each step of the way and be there when you will announce it to the pack, yeah? Everything will be fine so don’t worry. For now tell me about my nephew” He smiled hoping that the subject would light up his brother and it did. Dean beamed putting a hand over the small bump as if to feel his child.

He told every little detail to Sam until they both fell asleep on the small bed. Dean hugged Sam nuzzling his neck to take in his scent. It had been a long time since he was that calm and content.

-

They woke up a few hours later to a loud ruckus outside. Sam sat up yawning and stretching his muscles. It was already dark outside and surely their father was home and expecting dinner.

“What’s that noise?” Dean fluttered his eyes open adjusting to the flickering lights from outside their window. “I should go check” He added reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. It had been a long time since he slept that well.

“No, I will go” Sam shook his head leaving the bed. “I will start on dinner. Join me when you’re ready. You need to rest” He smiled at his brother tucking him back under the blanket. “Take your time” He whispered before leaving the room to go see what was all that noise about. Surely another fight between drunken alphas, he thought weary of such behavior. 

He went to the kitchen first putting the kettle on the wood stove to make tea for his brother. He was happy about the pregnancy and even more about the couple coming clean to the pack. He smiled picturing Dean and Castiel living in a cabin in the village, it sounded marvelous. He could visit every day and help Dean with the child.

A blood-curdling scream broke the happy trail of thoughts. Sam gasped running to the window to look at who cried out with such pain. It was then that he finally saw a group of alphas holding torches and running in the village. They were not from the pack, if their crimson eyes were any proof.

“Grey Wolves!” Sam shouted with horror to alert the rest of the household. John joined him not a minute later with a weapon in hand while Dean stood by the bedroom doorframe looking at them with stupor.

“Stay in here! Hide and don’t let any alpha see you” John instructed grabbing Sam’s hand to take him away from the window and to a safest spot. “If it isn’t my voice, do not open that bloody door” he added pushing both his sons into their bedroom before locking the door. He ran out to fight off the attackers with the rest of the alphas.

Sam held Dean, both sitting in a corner, shaking like leaves. “They won’t take me” Dean whispered wrapping his arms tight around his brother as if he would be snatched away any moment now. “I am mated and pregnant. But you…You need to hide in the closet or something” he added softly as the cogs of his mind set off into motion.

“Your scent is totally off “Sam retorted shaking his head. “They won’t know. They could hurt you or the baby” He explained voice thick with worry.

Seconds passed and felt like hours. Minutes passed and felt like an eternity. The weak wooden door broke in a frightening crash. The time suddenly stopped, Sam was ripped away from Dean’s arms and dragged outside by the back of his shirt like a gruesome prize. Dean did not have time to look at the alpha taking away his brother, he lashed out of his hand instead, biting and clawing for it to let go but none of that happened.

Dean followed them outside where the wolves held onto six omegas, all of them Dean’s friends, all of them young and most of them already being courted. The dark night added a frightening feeling to it all, a tableau vivant straight out of Dean’s nightmares.

Time suddenly unfroze and went too fast to even breathe; Dean was pushed out of their path while the omegas were taken away in a loud painful cacophony.

“What about this one? He is literally begging to be taken” The alpha holding Sam asked referring to a crying Dean crawling after his brother, staining his clothes with mud.

“He is…pregnant” Another alpha answered with disdain as he eyed Dean’s pitiful figure. “Can’t you tell? He is even mated, useless” He spat before dragging his friend away from the village, an angry mob of alphas already on their trail.

The news spread like wildfire during a hot summer day, the Forest pack was attacked; six omegas were taken. Dean sat in the meeting room without a care about the curious gazes scrutinizing his shaking body or the way they all dwelled on his stomach looking for any proof that a baby was there.

“Where did they take my brother?” He asked standing up to face the elders and their leader. “I want to join whatever rescue team you are surely putting together” He added with a fire burning in his eyes. He did not care anymore for anyone; he wanted his brother back safe and sound. Those Grey Wolves could go to Hell for all he cared, now that his brother was taken, he was not scared to face them. Castiel could help too, he was a wolf, wasn’t he? He thought as he stood there ready to take whatever the pack would throw at him after the impromptu way his secret was revealed.

“Dean” John warned with a deep voice, never before his father used his alpha power over him. Dean did not blame him, certainly the man was as shocked as the others but again Dean did not care.

“We will handle the situation, do not challenge us” John advised his son hoping that he would back down. A fight within the pack wouldn’t help their situation, and even less the omega’s.

Handling the situation turned out to be sending the remaining omegas home under the watchful eye of an alpha. The betas guarded every home where an omega was. Dean found himself cleaning their house trying to calm down and come up with a plan. He put away the broken door, bathed and changed into a more comfortable outfit, took the burned kettle away from the wood stove with a tight heart knowing that his brother put it there for him. He paced in the house, fury burning and consuming him. He couldn’t shift now that he was pregnant so flying away from the window was impossible. He had to wait until his father would come home, to wait for a long tiring talk, and above all he had to wait before seeing Castiel and informing him about all what happened. 

_

As long as it seemed to drag, the night finally passed by and the sun rose in the sky illuminating the village like nothing had happened, if it was not for the wailing mothers or the blood repainting some houses. No one died but fathers or siblings were hurt trying to defend their family.

The dark sky slowly took a paler color until it was fully blue. John finally went back home exhausted and sore. They did not find any trace or sign of the wolves. They disappeared in the night with their prizes becoming ghosts in the forest.

John stepped in the house with a heavy heart smelling the lingering scent of his son. If he closed his eyes and imagined it hard enough, maybe Sam would come out of his bedroom smiling as always and would make him breakfast scolding him about going for hunts so early in the morning.

Dean was sleeping on the couch near the fireplace curled around Sam’s blanket, nose buried deep in the soft fabric. John did not have the heart to wake him up. He did not want to talk, not now at least. He ran his fingers in the blond hair smiling as Dean whimpered and shifted in his sleep. His shirt rode up exposing his tan hips and the bump he carried and hid for so long.

“ _What have you done_?” John mouthed tiredly, his voice was too hoarse from shouting orders all night.

_

Castiel hummed softly sipping his tea, one of Dean’s. It was too sweet for his likings but his mate insisted on him drinking it for his health. He frowned hearing the distinct sound of a horse galloping towards his house. It was too early for any messenger unless Gabriel called for him urgently. Castiel put his cup on the table going out to meet the newcomer.

“Sir” The man breathed panting as if he was the one that ran there instead of the stud. “Alpha Gabriel called for you. There was a raid on the Forest pack, they took six omegas from there”

The horse neighed prancing to show his displeasure at being mounted for hours without pause. Castiel paled looking at the forest as though he could see the village.

“Alpha Gabriel asked for you to join him right away” The man insisted surprised to see their leader pale and frozen there. Castiel snapped out of it and went to get his horse starting his journey.

By the afternoon Castiel was at the castle’s door jumping down from his horse. He ran inside knowing that Gabriel would wait in the council room.

“Where are they?” He roared pushing the doors open. “The omegas! Where are they?!” his voice thundered in the room earning him a few scared whimpers.

“Castiel! Calm down first” Gabriel said lifting his hands up in surrender. He could almost taste his brother’s anger on his tongue because of his sore scent.

Castiel ignored him and went to the shaking forms. The omegas cowered under his furious gaze making themselves as small as possible, almost craving to disappear into the walls.

“C-castiel?” Sam whispered with a broken voice. He stood up and stepped away from his friends. “Castiel!” He cried out with relief once he recognized the man. Sam ran towards him and hugged him as tight as he could. “They took us from the village! Please help us” He sobbed looking up at the man with tearful eyes.

“Where is Dean?” Castiel asked wrapping his arms around the shaking omega. He was smaller than Dean and looked more fragile especially with torn clothes and muddy bare feet.

“He is home. He is safe” Sam hiccupped pulling away trying to catch his breath. He stuttered on his words but told the whole story to Castiel, how they took him, how they dragged them through the forest, how they exposed Dean to the whole village to hear and judge. By the end of it, Sam was a crying mess.

Castiel sighed wrapping his arms once more around Sam. He gently rubbed his back hoping to sooth Sam enough to breathe properly.

“You know him?” Gabriel asked licking his lips with an unhidden interest. He looked over Sam taking in the soft curves, the shiny long hair, and bright green gaze. He could definitely see himself having fun with the omega.

“Come with me” Castiel ignored the sultry question in favor of taking Sam out of the room for some fresh air. The omega resisted wanting his friends to go with him but Castiel couldn’t do much about them nor did he want to. His mate was surely in a terrible state, all he could for now was try and protect Sam in the hope of alleviating some of Dean’s pain. Castiel kept Sam to his side as they walked in the hallways with Gabriel hot on their trail.

“Make sure he eats, and takes a bath. Take him to my room to rest” Castiel said to his brother once they stopped away from prying ears.

“He isn’t your mate” Gabriel stated a bit confused on why they should treat Sam any different from the other omegas.

“He is Dean’s brother. He is off limits. You protect him and sure he is fine until I bring Dean here” Castiel answered hotly. He was losing patience, the bond acting up and overwhelming him with pain and fear, Dean’s.

“I want him” Gabriel announced eyeing a very disoriented Sam. He hid behind Castiel’s broad form away from Gabriel’s hungry gaze.

Castiel arched a brow at the words. He did not expect that at all and surely it showed on his face because Gabriel laughed softly, amused.

“You’re married, Gabriel. You can’t mate him nor play with him. He is off limits” Castiel said yet again putting emphasis on his words. He winced feeling his skin itch and his chest tighten because of the bond. He needed to go find Dean before their bond would have the best of him. It was driving his wolf up the walls as it craved to go find his mate already. “You don’t do anything. I will be back in a few days with Dean. I mean it, Gabriel. If Dean sees that we hurt his brother… “The warning was loud and clear.

Gabriel lifted his hands up nodding as he listened to his brother. “He will be fed, bathed and will get a room until your mate is here but should I worry about him flapping his little wings and fleeing?” he asked cocking his head to look at Sam. “Don’t even think about it, little bird” He gave Sam a toothy grin that made him whimper and clutch Castiel’s shirt between his fingers.

“Don’t worry about that. He won’t but don’t let him out of sight. He runs rather… _fast_ ” Castiel answered keeping it succinct. He did not want to expose Sam’s secret.

“Why can’t I come with you?” Sam’s soft voice surprised both alphas. He peaked out from his hiding spot behind Castiel. “Take me with you. Dean is certainly worried about me” he added hopeful.

“I can’t do that but I promise I will bring Dean and everything will be fine” Castiel said trying to look at Sam but the angle was impossible. “I promise that no one will hurt you”. His words did nothing to ease the omega, his scent was spiky and stung Castiel’s nose.

It took a little while to untangle Sam from Castiel. He trashed, kicked and cried begging Castiel to take him home. He was lost and scared. Why Castiel wouldn’t take him? Why was he there? Even though he suspected the answer to the last question. The answer was too much to handle for now. He was too tired.

-

Gabriel smirked locking the door behind him. They were in his bedroom where he took Sam after Castiel left for the forest again.

“Don’t be scared, little omega” He purred eyeing avidly Sam who stepped away until he reached the other side of the spacious room. “You heard me earlier. I won’t hurt you, strict orders from above and all. But we can surely have fun together” he added taking a step towards Sam.

“I will tell everything to Castiel, if you try anything” Sam said confidently. From the little he gathered, the alpha answered to Castiel and his warnings were clear.

Gabriel laughed out loud, “Don’t worry. I already asked the maids to run a bath for you and bring you food” he said walking towards the bed to sit. His movements were slow and careful to not frighten Sam more than he already was.

“Who are you?” Sam asked clearing his throat. If he ever wanted to escape, he needed more information. “Why do you obey Castiel?” He looked around the room. It was elegantly furnished with a large bed, a couch and armchairs near a fireplace. Everything looked expensive and worthy of a noble.

“I don’t know if I am allowed to answer that question” Gabriel thought out loud pondering on what was the right thing to do. He sighed looking back at Sam. “You’re in Grey territory” He said carefully.

“That I already know. Your wolves were proof enough. Who are you?” Sam insisted seeing a crack in Gabriel’s resolve. He dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

“I am Gabriel Novak, one of the six Grey Wolves” Gabriel answered letting the words sink in. He could read so many emotions on Sam’s face; it was like an open book. There was surprise, shock then settled in fear. Gabriel was used to that one the most.

“C-castiel!” Sam gasped putting a hand over his mouth. Who did his brother mate with? He thought with stupor. “His name is Novak and you’re his brother! Which means he is a Grey Wolf!” He ranted trying to put the pieces together.

Gabriel winced almost hearing the clogs of Sam’s brain run fast. Castiel would face wrath from his mate for sure. “He is the leader of the Grey Wolves, the king if you prefer”

Sam held his head groaning as the confession banged in his head. What would become of them now? On that last thought his surrounding faded and plunged into darkness. Gabriel jumped on his feet and was quick to catch Sam before he hit the floor.

“Really? Fainting now?” Gabriel chuckled amused. He was not a stranger to that reaction either but he did not expect to care for a sleeping omega, not with his wife around suspended over him like a dagger.

-

Castiel was losing patience and sanity. It had been two days since he went back to the forest and still no sign of Dean. Every day he went closer to the village but couldn’t go past the river. Alphas were patrolling day and night without pause. He needed to see his mate already and talk to him.

He growled feeling his fangs elongated each time he thought of the reckless soldiers that put him in such position. Gabriel already took care of them before Castiel could even reach them. They were sent to a faraway camp and out of their leader’s reach. Castiel wanted to rip them in half but Gabriel assured him that it would be a mistake. The men only wanted to make Castiel proud and if he had to be honest, he wouldn’t have cared if it was another village. He understood their intentions but still acting without orders was forbidden. Castiel preferred to let his brother handle the situation to not do anything that would sparkle his men outrage.

He felt tied hand and foot. He couldn’t see his mate or let out his anger. All he did was pace in the house and wait for Dean. His mate would come; it was the only hope that kept him from invading the village already. A few of his men were camping at the borders ready to fight at any sign from their leader, a precaution Gabriel insisted on.

Castiel knew that his brother was right, and that Dean couldn’t move as freely as before but it was maddening to be that powerless.

_

Sam pulled his legs towards his chest wrapping his shaking arms around them. He looked up at the starry night sky. It was a full moon, the pale light did not do anything against the darkness surrounding him. From the balcony he could see the sleeping village, and a few wolves walking in the streets surely heading to their homes.

 _Home_.

It had been a few days since he was taken away from his but it felt like an eternity.

He hummed softly closing his eyes picturing his brother there with him to chase away his fear and the darkness. “ _The wolf is howling in the forest of the night_ ” He sang softly with a hesitant voice, not wanting to bother any wolf nearby. What if they hurt him? They were monsters that took him away from his family and put him in a golden cage, but a cage nonetheless. “ _He wants to, but cannot sleep_ ”. It was an old comforting lullaby that his brother sang to him many times during cold frightening nights when storms raged outside. The whistling of the wind sounded so much like a howl at that time but now he knew better, surrounded by actual wolves that howled to the moon. It echoed to him from far away in the valleys. “ _The hunger is scratching his wolfen stomach. And it’s cold in his burrow_ ”. The words brought memories that soothed him, his brother’s pristine voice rising in the air fighting away any monster hidden in their bedroom. He did not sing as well as Dean but he did not mind. He needed comfort. “ _Wolf, wolf, don’t you come here_ ”.

Gabriel stepped forward silently watching the omega sing to the moon. The voice traveled until the council room and brought him there like a spell.

“I am afraid I cannot do that” He said referring to the last words of the lullaby. Sam gasped stopping his song to look around at the wolf finding him so close. How didn’t he hear him coming? Gabriel looked at him with that constant unsettling smile, hungry and sly. “Can I join you?” The alpha asked surprising Sam with the request. Since when did he bother asking for anything? Sam thought wary; then again when it came to the wolf, he had too many questions without answers.

“I doubt that saying no would prevent you from joining anyway” Sam said not really surprised when Gabriel chuckled and sat on the chair next to him.

“Some courtesy, even pretended, can’t hurt” The alpha grinned flashing his eyes red. He loved to see the omega flinch and read the fear in his green gaze. It was strangely entertaining. “Was that a lullaby from your people? I heard it once before in a village we conquered” He added leaning comfortably in his chair staring at the full moon. Her pale light was hypnotizing and seduced him artfully into giving in to his wolf.

“You did?” Sam asked looking back at the village. The less he looked at the man, the less he would be frightened by his absurd wolf traits. Since they met, Gabriel always flashed his crimson eyes, showed off his sharp fangs or more boldly ripped Sam’s clothes with his claws the first time he bathed there.

“We were entering in the village after their pathetic attempt to protect it. There were people in the streets looking at us from every corner. Your song brought up the memory. It was a night like this one, cold but beautiful. A mother was holding her wailing baby in her arms trying to make him stop his incessant and annoying cries. She looked at us with defiance while singing that song” Gabriel chuckled humorlessly recalling that fearless woman meeting his gaze as she dared to sing out loud the provocative song. “Pushed by some ridiculous feeling of solidarity maybe or a rather stupid defiance, other villagers started to sing with her”

“She sounds fearless” Sam commented trying to imaging that woman standing up for herself and child. It felt empowering. Maybe he too could do that.

“And dead” Gabriel added quickly looking at Sam with a toothy grin. “I sank my sword into her heart right there to make an example out of her. Don’t go around thinking that you can escape or defy me, little bird. You can run but you can’t hide” He added laughing out loud as he heard the omega choke on thin air as if he was drowning in an impetuous river.

“You’re a monster!” Sam said standing up to leave. Why did he even bother talking to the man? Why even consider him as a man? Why so many questions? He hated being there trapped like a helpless prey in the claws of a ravenous wolf, or rather like a rabbit between his fangs. The irony was not lost on him. Gabriel though did not seem to know yet that he was not a bird shifter, and Sam wouldn’t be the one to correct him and divulge such important secret.

Fate was a cruel thing to let him rot there alone.

“No, I am just a wolf, little bird” Gabriel said standing up as well facing Sam. He took a step forward which resulted in the omega taking one back each time until his back touched the cold wall. “I am a predator and you’re the prey. Don’t you forget that” He purred dangerously leaning towards Sam until they breathed the same intoxicating air. “I’ve been called far worse than just a monster. Don’t you know who I am? Or is your pack so isolated that my stories didn’t reach there?”

“Why would I care to listen to anything related to you? We do not give importance to monsters. We ignore them and let them rot in the darkness where they belong!” Sam snapped glaring at the man trying to stand up for himself because for now there was no Dean, no shinning savor coming to the rescue. He was stuck with a monster far away from home, from everything he ever knew.

“Ignoring us won’t make us disappear” Gabriel retorted amused by the courage he saw in the omega. Castiel told him loud and clear to never harm him but he never forbade him from having fun with Sam…Or rather at his expense. Did that omega genuinely believe that Gabriel would slay him there on the balcony of his own bedroom? He was so naïve and easily scared, it only made the alpha crave for more of those innocent outbursts and candidness.

It felt like a fire sparkling from his fingertips coursing through his veins, igniting on its way instincts and needs he never thought he carried within.

 _Oh_ …

Now he understood his brother.

 _Fire_.

 _A blaze_.

An enticing light that pulled him closer like a moth drawn to a flame.

He wanted that omega but for what? To bed? To devour? To tease? To mock? To fight with? To talk to?

Or maybe all of the above.

He wanted him for himself, all of what Sam was should belong only to Gabriel. The thought made the alpha recoil and take a step back which surprised the omega who took advantage of it misinterpreting the inner turmoil.

Sam smirked taking a step forward each time Gabriel took one back. He was winning against a wolf and that felt glorious. He did not know what to do now or say but he loved to see the wide open eyes in which he could read so many flickering emotions. They all seemed to take life in the blue gaze, thriving, roaring with such intensity before finally dying in a whimper. The once sly grin was replaced by an expression of utter disbelief. 

It was empowering to see the wolf crumble and fall like an old obsolete deity.

 _Mate_. Even in the secrecy of his own mind the word sounded too loud like a fanfare with drums banging over and over to mock him. He never wanted to mate anyone before so why that scrawny omega was any exception? He was not his true mate that was certain. He doubted that someday he would meet his, or even doubted that one was created by any God for him.

He stepped away from the omega storming out of the room. He needed air, needed to breathe, needed to run. Without a care he got rid of his clothes and shifted into his more liberating form. The black wolf sprinted out of the castle and into the mountains leaving behind him puzzled guards. 

Sam giggled happily oblivious of what genuinely happened a moment ago but it still felt like a victory. He closed and locked the door of the bedroom doubting that the wolf would come back for the night.

-

The next morning rolled in with the same peaceful quietness that seemed to mock Dean. He ducked hiding behind a bush when a group of alphas passed nearby. He could hear them talk and laugh after a rather crass joke. Dean rolled his eyes and waited until they left before finally running into the forest. Thankfully the patrols did not go further than the river which allowed him to walk the rest of the way without looking over his shoulder every second.

“Dean!” Castiel breathed seeing Dean come out of the forest and into the field. It had been days that he spent waiting anxiously for him. He ran towards Dean hugging him tight as soon as he was within reach. Dean sobbed giving in the embrace.

“Sam was t-taken!” Dean hiccupped, fingers curling tight in the fabric of Castiel’s shirt. The past days he felt a bit better but now he let it all out, heart sinking each time he thought of his brother.

Castiel took him in the house, laying next to him on the bed. He listened to the whole story yet he already knew every part of it. He rubbed Dean’s back in a soothing way and kept quiet until the last sob and last word. He did not know what to say except comforting words, even though he knew that his mate needed more than sweet nothings.

“I want you to take me to Grey Lands” Dean said looking up at Castiel. “I am not emotional or anything. I need you to take me there” He insisted sitting up and wiped his wet cheeks. He looked at Castiel with determination. “You’re a wolf, you know those lands. We will go find my brother. There is a pack meeting tomorrow night. You will come and we will tell everyone about us then leave to find Sam” He explained his plan, simple but effective, in his opinion.

“All right” Castiel nodded sitting up as well. “I will come tomorrow night then take you to see your brother” He added with a plan in mind, it was now or never to finally take Dean home where he belonged. It was the perfect opportunity to take the omega without a fight. “I need you to trust me, Dean. I thought about it already. Tomorrow, I will come but no matter what happens, promise me that you will leave with me”

“Of course, I will” Dean retorted confused by the request. “I trust you, love. And I love you. As soon as we will find Sammy; we will finally settle together and raise our child” He smiled putting Castiel’s hand on the baby bump to make a point.

-

Sam paced in the room, it had been a few days already and Gabriel kept assuring him that Dean would arrive any day now. He was impatient to finally be reunited with his brother. He had to admit that his stay there was not as unpleasant as he pictured it to be. He was fed three sumptuous meals a day and bathed with the most exquisite soaps. His clothes went from worn out to fine fabrics imported from faraway lands Gabriel told him about. His stay was pleasant but he couldn’t help but yearn for his brother and his village. Furthermore, Gabriel told him that he would see the other omegas from his village only when Dean was there and if Castiel allowed it. It was a maddening waiting game.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened revealing an unfamiliar face. A woman dressed as fine as him, so she clearly was not a maid. She advanced in the room glaring at him.

“Who’re you?” Sam said taking a step back. During the previous days Gabriel took him out of the bedroom on daily basis to go for walks in the gardens, or the maids kept him company. However, he never saw that woman in the castle before.

“Funny that you ask that seeing that you bed my husband every night” She sneered with disdain. Sam’s eyes went wide open staring at her with a mix of fear and outrage.

“I didn’t do anything of that sort!” Sam shot right back. “I didn’t allow your husband to lay a finger on me!” He added standing up for himself. Gabriel took a wicked pleasure in tormenting or teasing him. His wife was maybe just another game of his.

“It isn’t what he says. He tells anyone who wants to hear that he mated you already” She snapped angry that Sam would lie so bluntly. Gabriel spent every night in his own chambers neglecting her completely. She did not see him since that omega stepped in the castle; and when she asked about it the maids took a wicked pleasure telling her about the omega living in her husband’s quarters, their walks, their shared meals or the way Gabriel seemed rather possessive of the omega.

“He doesn’t even sleep in my bed. I am not a home wrecker. If anything he keeps pursing me while I keep refusing him. I am not interested in him, a cruel rabid wolf, he is all yours for the taking”

Well, that was a lie.

Sam indeed did not let Gabriel in his bed despite his pleas and attempts to seduce him. He was not indeed interested in wrecking a marriage. But He grew rather curious of the man and slowly saw the changes especially after that night on the balcony. Gabriel still teased him restlessly but his touches grew softer and more careful. The man covered him with ridiculous gifts that Sam kept refusing reminding him of his wife. Maybe if Gabriel was not married already, maybe, just maybe, Sam would have looked at him differently but it was not the case.

“He reeks of you” She said doubtful standing her ground. The whole castle gossiped about it, being the center of many jokes and laughs upset her. “You see, I am used to his affairs but you, whore, are the first one he brings here and I won’t let you settle in comfortably thinking that you own the place. I am his wife and you’re but a passing fad, a toy he will ineluctably grow tired of” She smirked looking at Sam, his place was below her and she would remind him of so every day if he chose to stay.

“You know that it isn’t true otherwise you wouldn’t be here, would you?” The cold voice surprised both of them. Gabriel stood by the door glaring at her. Sam frowned taking in his outfit; it looked like he ran there from a hunt. Gabriel wore a simple casual outfit smeared with dirt and blood, his hair were a mess falling on his face adding more gloom to his cold gaze.

Gabriel stood between them hiding Sam behind him. The gesture did not please his wife. Her face morphed with rage. She opened her mouth to speak again but Gabriel quickly shushed her with a hand.

“Leave” He growled feeling his patience slip through his fingers like sand. He was known for his short temper and yet she was testing him.

The staring contest seemed to last hours when in real it only lasted a few seconds. The woman stormed out hastily followed in the hallways by her lady’s companions. Their steps echoed long after they had already left, or maybe it was just Sam’s tired imagination. He couldn’t stomach more drama. Her hissing voice still rang loudly to his ears.

“Leave as well, Gabriel” Sam whispered going to sit in the armchair. He gently massaged his temples; all the screaming gave him a migraine. He sighed in relief hearing footsteps heading to the door but he was quickly disappointed when Gabriel closed and locked the door and remained with him.

“I said leave” Sam insisted looking up at the man. “I am not in the mood for your games or tricks.” He added with a confidence he did not know was there within him.

“Where do you want me to go?” Gabriel said taking a hesitant step towards the omega. “This is my bedroom and honestly, I couldn’t care less about her or what happened. But I do care about you, I can’t leave you alone while you smell so …bitter. You need someone right now and-“

“And that someone isn’t you! That someone isn’t a married rabid wolf!” Sam snapped however his voice was strangely low, calm even. He did not know if it was his resolve that was slowly crumbling down like a sandcastle or maybe just tiredness getting the best of him. Green met blue, Sam could see that Gabriel was somehow honest. It made him want to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. “You _care_?” He scoffed watching Gabriel wince from the mocking tone. He was not familiar with the concept surely. Maybe it was somehow his first confession of that sort, Sam would believe it. He saw enough of Gabriel to know that the man was not capable of love.

“I do” Gabriel said unable to repeat the word even though it was an undeniable truth. “I do- … for you. I don’t know why nor how it happened but I do know that it is the truth, and that I want to protect you. As long as you are mine, you will be safe” He added with a heavy underlined threat. Sam shook his head understanding quite well its meaning, for a second he thought that the man changed but he was still facing a rabid wolf.

“How ridiculous is this? A wolf protecting a rabbit, a predator _caring_ for a prey” Sam couldn’t help the words from coming out, spilling the last of his secret for dangerous ears to hear. “If you do care, then take me back to my village, take me to my brother” He challenged the alpha, yet he knew it wouldn’t do much.

Gabriel licked his lips looking at Sam as if it was the first time he laid his eyes on him. “So that’s what you truly are” He said dismissing the request. “I knew that there was something more to you. The other omegas from your village smelled almost all the same but you…Your scent crawls under my skin and seems to mock and tempt me. It is so alluring and … _delicious_ ”

It explained a lot now that the truth was out. Castiel’s not worrying about Sam shifting and flying away, his remark about the omega being fast, Sam’s indeed fast moves each time he tried to punch or kick him, his different smell or the way it made his inner wolf howl and come out more times than not…it all added up.

Was this why he wanted to mate him? Because of confusing feelings due to their primal animal instinct? Gabriel doubted it even if he wanted the answer to be that simple. If it was the case, he would have had fun then ended it already but Sam seemed to stir something else in him, something _else_ …. _Love_? The idea seemed so absurd yet tangible. He was falling for a prey shifter and many would laugh, choke on the irony.

“Your brother will be here soon” Gabriel found himself saying dismissing the tireless thoughts. “Castiel will bring him soon. I told you already, there is no use of asking anyway”

“You keep telling me that! But it has been days! I want my brother!” Sam roared standing up to face Gabriel. He walked closer to him and pushed him towards the door but the alpha did not budge.

How funny… A bunny _roaring_ , Gabriel chuckled softly at the thought. “Because it is the truth. Castiel will bring him soon. Patience, little bunny.” He gave him a toothy grin, his signature move. 

Things got suddenly a lot more interesting and spiced up the game.

-

The night was cold and frighteningly silent, not a sound echoed from the forest. The Forest pack gathered in the meeting-room, the biggest they build in the village. They all looked around with uneasiness; the forest was foreshadowing some terrible event for them. They all seemed to sense it yet felt powerless.

John was sitting in the front row with Dean by his side. If it was up to him, his son would have stayed home and away from the curious gazes but Dean insisted and John saw no use in denying him the right to be there.

The meeting dragged with boring matters; Dean felt his skin itch and his throat burn with a roaring urge to ask for his brother. His father assured him that they would talk about the abducted omegas yet the leader and elders kept talking about trivialities, as if nothing happened, as if no one was ripped away from their homes. He was about to stand up to talk but felt his father’s hand wrap around his knee keeping him seated.

How was he supposed to keep calm? The leader dismissed the subject with a nonchalance that made Dean want to throw up.

The door creaked opened interrupting their long tireless rant. They all looked back to see who dared to be late and interrupt their meeting. Loud gasps echoed in the room, livid faces stared as the wolves walked in eyeing the pack the way they would look at pests.

Dean inhaled sharply recognizing Castiel leading what looked like a small army in their village. The blue gaze swept over the audience relaxing slightly when he spotted his mate there.

“Why are you here?!” The leader asked with a squeaky voice which made some of the wolves laugh and shout out some vulgar words.

“I am here to take my mate” Castiel stated huffing amused by his men. He shushed them with a hand gesture. “Your village is surrounded. Any vain attempt at fighting will result in your village burning down” He added calmly despite his harsh words.

“Mate?” The leader asked clearing his throat, trying to sound unaffected despite the red eyes following each of his movements. “Your men already took omegas from here. There is no mate for you among us”

Castiel laughed softly taking another step forward making the ones near him recoil. His hand found the pommel of his sword squeezing it gently, a silent warning. He took a deep breath hearing a reckless young man from the crowd shout for them to leave already.

“I..” Castiel began feeling his patience run thin. His eyes turned red as he looked at the bold man that dared to address them. “Castiel Novak from Grey lands, am here to take my mate” He added turning his gaze towards Dean. “Come with me” he added hoping to sound calm and unthreatening. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to get scared and refuse him.

The audience followed his gaze finding no other than the reckless pregnant omega that was exposed during the attack. Some of them roared standing up from their seats accusing Dean to have brought the bane among them.

Dean hesitantly stood up remembering Castiel’s words. He did not understand what was happening but he couldn’t stay there any longer with a pack that turned a blind eye regarding the missing omegas. His brother was surely waiting for him. John wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist pulling him back.

“Don’t” Castiel said coldly to the man recognizing him from the numerous times Dean described his father. “Don’t make this harder on yourselves. The sooner he comes to me, the sooner we will”

The pack members did not have the same opinion, some wanted Dean gone already while other urged for him to stay and face punishment. The latter made Castiel laugh, how dare they even think to harm his mate while he was right there ready to slay them.

Dean looked pleadingly at his father undoing the firm grip on his wrist. “I will go find Sammy. I promise to bring him home” He whispered to the man. John did not seem convinced. The prospect of losing another son scared him; it must have shown because Dean wrapped his arms around his father in a last embrace. “I promise, Dad. I will go find Sam” He whispered one last time before pulling away.

Dean felt hands on his back push him hard towards Castiel. He felt like a sacrificial limb in the eye of some, but the hate he read in the others pained him. He could see the scale of their anger.

“I didn’t bring anything here” He said with a small voice once he was safe within Castiel’s arms. “I only found my mate. The abductions weren’t my fault. My brother was taken too!” he snapped unable to handle the slurs anymore. The wolves did not care about the others; they surrounded Dean and Castiel like a swarm of bees; all moving in synch and assuming their posts in the blink of an eye.

Just like that Dean was taken away with the fading calls of his father in the background and a roaring crowd ready for a witch-hunt.

Dean did not want to dwell on it nor think about his father’s situation now he left with a wolf. He was an alpha, a respectable man among his peers while Sam was a young powerless omega, John could handle it and Sam needed help.

-

It took a few hours to finally reach Grey lands. Dean peaked out from the carriage seeing Castiel riding a horse next to him and the mountains in the background glowing with the first light of the day.

 _Why didn’t you just come alone?_

_Because they would have hurt you and put my head on a stick_.

Castiel’s words was true. The village wouldn’t have taken the news well however Dean had too many questions about what actually happened there. Why did so many men come with Castiel? Maybe he was a soldier, he thought looking at the man taking in any detail that would give away any crucial information. There was none except for a sword on his side and men blindly following each of his orders. He was definitely a soldier, Dean thought pulling away from the small window. He leant in his seat with a hand over his bump. There was not much he could do now except wait.

-

It took a day to finally arrive at the village; they stopped many times for Dean to rest or to freshen up. Castiel did not divulge any information but Dean could feel through their bond that the man was as tired as he was, and impatient as well, but for what? He did not know yet.

Dean peaked out from the small window again looking at the sleeping houses. Mist was thick surrounding the village like a white coat in the early hours. He saw a few curious gazes look at the carriage then bow once they noticed Castiel riding next to it.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of a castle, passing through golden gates and sumptuous gardens.

“Where are you taking me, Castiel?” Dean whispered softly keeping his voice low as if he would wake the whole village if he spoke up. His body was sore and tired, and the long travel did not help his nerves.

“Home” Castiel grinned looking at him. “We’re home” He added once they stopped in front of the stony castle. He jumped down his horse and went to open the door for Dean helping him down.

“Dean!!” Sam shouted running towards them recognizing the small figure emerging from the wooden carriage. “Dean!” he called again engulfing his brother in a tight embrace. “I waited for you all night. A messenger informed us that you were on the road. I was so worried!” he ranted choking on tears.

Dean on the other hand was still shook. He wrapped his arms around Sam nuzzling his neck. It was his brother, his voice, his comforting scent and his familiar warmth.

“What are you doing here? Where are we? Are you hurt?” Dean asked pulling away enough to look at Sam, searching for any injury. There was none, only fine clothes and rare jewelries covered the small body. “Why are you dressed like this?” He whispered stunned.

Castiel smiled watching them, relieved that Gabriel took care of Sam during his absence. It was one thing he wouldn’t worry about at least.

“Come with me to my bedroom. I will tell you everything” Sam said taking Dean’s hand. “You need to rest first and eat something” he added looking at Castiel for permission. The alpha nodded kissing Dean’s head before leaving him to the care of his brother. He had many things to handle first before any talk with Dean.

Dean looked at him confused before feeling Sam’s hand tug gently on his. He followed him trusting his brother on those foreign lands.

“I will tell you everything” Sam smiled hooking his arm in Dean’s. He guided him through the hallways until Gabriel’s bedroom. It was empty; the alpha was surely outside with his brother by now. “First, you need to eat something”

Dean only nodded loss at words. He stood in the luxurious room looking around with wide eyes. Where were they? He thought impressed by the surroundings.

“Sam, what happened?” He finally asked looking back at his brother. “And why are you dressed like a noble?” He whispered with tied guts dreading the answer.

“I am not mated!” Sam answered right away noticing how livid his brother became. “I am not mated, Dean. This is my room” he added taking Dean to sit on the bed.

Dawn rolled by silently, only interrupted by Sam’s chatter as he told Dean everything that happened from the moment he was taken. He omitted Gabriel’s doings for now. His brother looked too tired to handle it.

“Castiel is a Grey Wolf?” Dean gasped horrified. “But he lives in that cabin in our forest!” He said trying to solve the puzzle that was his mate.

The talk lasted the whole morning and by the end of it Dean fell asleep holding Sam tight against him, just like the last time they shared their small bed in their home lost in the forest. It almost felt like home.

-

Dean left the bedroom to follow maids for a bath; apparently they were sent by Castiel, their king, that fact was unsettling. Only yesterday they were cuddling in a field surrounded by wild flowers, their safe haven and now he dove head first in a foreign land surrounded by unfamiliar faces who did not dare to meet his gaze. 

Sam hummed happily choosing an outfit for Dean to wear from his closet; he doubted that they would share clothes longer than a day. Dean was supposed to be the mate of a ruler; it still felt so foreign and bizarre to even think it and let alone voice it out loud. Sam looked around hearing the door open, a sigh left his lips. It was Gabriel again; he knew all too well what the man wanted especially now that Dean was there; surely he felt corned by some finality.

“Why don’t you accept me?” Gabriel asked, his voice was low and deep yet it rang to Sam’s ears akin to a shout, a desperate needy one. “I gave you the most expensive gifts, the finest clothes, the rarest jewelries yet you keep refusing me your bed.” He ranted as usual, the words felt dull to Sam’s mind. It was a maddening game that they were stuck playing without knowing the rules.

“You’re married” Sam whispered back focusing back on his task. All he wanted was to spend time with his brother, not fight with a capricious greedy wolf. He smiled putting a blue tunic over the bed inspecting it closely. It would fit Dean, he thought keeping himself busy to not look at the alpha.

“What if I wasn’t?” Gabriel asked surprising himself with the words, what did they even mean? Would he leave his wife, a comfortable political alliance, for a nameless omega? He did not know but right then he just needed something, anything, from the omega to tame his crave.

“You’re a wolf” Sam huffed finally sparing him a glance. If the alpha wasn’t married, maybe he would have given him a chance, but that was only an ‘ _if_ ’ and relationships were not built on suppositions.

“What if I wasn’t?!” Gabriel snapped tiredly knowing that it was irrational to even utter the words. He could see that the omega wanted him as well so why fight it so much and so hard. It was driving him wild.

“Do you hear yourself speaking? You are a wolf, Gabriel. You can’t change that. Are you that desperate for an omega?” Sam said failing to understand why the alpha was that keen on having him. 

“I am not desperate for an omega. I am desperate for you” Gabriel gritted walking towards Sam. He pinned him against the wall pressing his body against Sam’s. His scent was intoxicating as much as his warmth. His petite frame blended perfectly under his, like puzzle pieces fated to unite. “I can feel that you want me too; so why fucking fight it so much? Please, just give in already” he pleaded leaning to brush his nose against Sam’s, breathing the same dizzying air. His words sounded pathetic even to his ears.

Sam inhaled looking up to meet the raging blue gaze. His hands, almost on their own accord, cupped Gabriel’s face sinking into the soft beard. He wanted it that was certain but the wife was looming in the back of his mind each time he looked at Gabriel, a silent warning.

“What do you want from me?” Sam asked with a shaky voice. He felt himself giving in each second they spent so close. Strong arms slithered around his waist pulling him closer to his forbidden temptation.

“Anything you’re willing to give, except this maddening coldness” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips. He could almost taste him, almost taste victory. “I want you so badly that you haunt each of my dreams” he purred with a deep husky voice.

“A kiss, you get a kiss, nothing else” Sam said feeling his throat go dry. Just one time, just this once, he could give in and get what he wanted then they could move on and pretend nothing ever happened.

“Just a kiss” Gabriel repeated tilting his head. His lips brushed against Sam’s ready to dive in and conquer but the door opened and broke their moment. Sam gasped pushing away Gabriel who groaned glaring at the newcomer.

“What’s happening here?” Dean asked eyeing them suspiciously. “Sam?” He asked walking towards his brother. He recognized the alpha from seeing him in the hallways earlier on and one of the maids was kind enough to explain who he was. Dean stepped between the pair glaring at Gabriel.

The alpha looked one last time at Sam before leaving the bedroom without a word. Sam let out a breath he did not know he held that long while Dean looked at him curious to understand what it was all about. 

-

Dean sat in the balcony admiring the sleeping village. He pulled up his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms tiredly around them. His life went upside down within a day and now he was lost and confused. What was he supposed to do? He smiled hearing the soft voice of his brother singing in the night. It carried along with the breeze surrounding him like a warm embrace.

In the other room Sam sat on the bed smiling as Gabriel swiftly rested his head on his lap. He combed the dark hair gently humming an old tune. “ _If I knew that falling in love gives pain, I'd announce to the entire town ‘no one fall in love’. I'd announce in every town saying ‘no one fall in love’_.” Gabriel smiled nuzzling Sam’s stomach breathing in the sweet scent. The lullaby was bittersweet.

Dean closed his eyes humming along; the words rang true to his ears. “ _If I knew that people go mad from love, I'd announce to the entire town with drums and all ‘no one fall in love’. If I knew that your heart becomes your own enemy, I'd announce on every road ‘no one fall in love’._ ” He sang with a sad smile synching with his brother. Their voices rose high in the sky echoing to the gardens where Castiel was sitting too afraid to face his mate yet. He looked up recognizing yet another song from Dean’s village. The man seemed to have one for every occasion.

“ _My eyes have become wanderers; they roam here and there looking for you every moment. Every now and then, they get filled with tears. My heart is withering, why am I this thirsty when the clouds are pouring? May I fall asleep and when I wake up someone tell me that it was all just a dream_ ”

Sam grinned hearing his brother sing along. It felt like an eternity since they sang together, it was one of their many precious bonding moments they shared growing up.

Sam ran his fingers in Gabriel’s hair noticing the man’s deep and even breathing. He already fell asleep lulled by the tune. Dean sang the last words before leaving the balcony going to an empty bed. It had been a long day but its ending was more than welcome and comforting. Maybe they could call this foreign place home as long as they had each other.

-

“Do you want me to sing you a song?” Dean chuckled softly taking Castiel to the bed to lay down.

“How many songs do you know?” Castiel said amused. He laid next to his mate resting his head on Dean’s chest hearing his steady heartbeat, one of the things he loved to do, better than any song he would hear. It was the melody of his living breathing and much real true mate.

“Many” Dean said wrapping his arms around Castiel bringing him close. “I used to sing a lot for the children in my village. We’re songbirds after all, most of the omegas there”

Castiel hummed closing his eyes as he felt the soft vibration echo in his mate’s chest as he started to sing.

“ _I have one heart, one life, both of them I'm ready to give to you._ ” Dean sang softly rubbing Castiel’s back like he did many times before. _“You're my love and my affection. You're my talks, my status and my emotions. You're my rising and the music of my soul. You're my breath, my pulse and my life. You're my secret and my topaz. You're my hope, my thirst and my attire. You're my victory and my defeat. You're my crown and my kingdom in every aspect of my love, in every morning and evening of mine_.”

Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s stomach feeling the warmth of their child growing strong under his palm. Their bond was not truly formed yet but Castiel could feel a slight tug in the back of his mind, a comforting presence telling him that their future child would be a strong wolf. Dean on the hand laughed it off assuring him that their child would be a songbird just like him, Castiel doubted it. He could easily recognize a strong wolf when faced with one; he did not tell anything about it to his mate, preferring to wait to see his surprised face when they would finally hold their pup.

“I like this song better” He whispered opening his eyes. “You’re my everything as well, Dean. My true and only mate” He added leaning on his elbow to meet the soft green gaze.

“If true mates do exist, then I am sure that you’re mine” Dean answered truthfully. His hand stroked the raven hair gently; he never expected an alpha to be so pliant and submissive under his touch. His peers told him so many different stories about how an alpha should act; Castiel broke all of the rules and stereotypes. He was the kindest and warmest person he ever met despite whatever legend people told about him. Dean knew better, he knew the man behind the bloody tales and his true motives.

Castiel sat up biting his lip as he looked at his mate. It was now or never, he thought nervously. He breathed in drawing strength and courage from their bond. “We’re true mates” He said opening his eyes once more, not noticing that he closed them in the first place. “The healer informed me after I met you. I was so nervous about telling you. We are from different worlds, different shifters. I thought that you would reject me. And I wanted you to love me for who I am and not because you felt compelled to by a bond. Forgive me for not telling you before, I had many occasions to do so but … I loved the fact that you are with me because you wanted to. True mates or not, the fact that you chose me on your own free will is better than any old legend coming true”

Dean sat up looking at Castiel’s with wide eyes; the confession explained so many things. Their bond was stronger than any he heard of in his pack, the way they interact and fit in so perfectly. It sometimes scared Dean to be that connected with someone but now he understood.

“True mates” His voice was barely a whispered but his face illuminated at the words.

“True mates” Castiel smiled nodding his head. “Are you not upset that I didn’t tell you-?” His question was drowned in a kiss as Dean pulled Castiel towards him again.

-

Castiel groaned stretching his sore muscles once he dismounted his horse. Gabriel stood next to him looking at the mountains, always covered in snow no matter the season.

“Why did you bring me here?” Gabriel asked looking at his brother, curious about their impromptu trip. Castiel woke him up in the early hours for a horse ride.

“To talk” Castiel answered earning himself a huff from his brother. They could have talked in the village but he wanted Gabriel away from a certain omega first. “You should leave for a trip in the other kingdoms. Our brothers would be pleased to see you” He announced staring at the green fields, refusing to meet his brother’s gaze. He guessed it to be surprised then surely furious from the request.

“You’re the one who always leaves; now you ask me to” Gabriel stated frowning at the strange request. If anything Castiel always asked them to stay put in their designed kingdoms, he was the only one that traveled from one area to another while Gabriel or any other of their brothers ruled. Castiel was one to take untimely trips, always on the road, never staying more than a week in one place…All of that before Dean. It all clicked suddenly. “Dean wants me to leave” He said watching his brother’s features. The man cleared his throat looking embarrassed. Gabriel knew then that he was right.

“He doesn’t want you near his brother. You’re married. His brother is unmated. This is highly inappropriate” Castiel answered simply still stubbornly avoiding his brother’s gaze, or to even look at him. He did not want to give in or choose a side.

“What if I take him with me, huh? Did he think of that? Or does he think that he can truly prevent it?” Gabriel retorted in a vain attempt to rebel. He wouldn’t give up just because Dean wanted him to, the thought seemed so ludicrous.

“You will not do anything of that sort because you know that Dean is right” Castiel said after a pregnant pause. He took a deep breath finally turning to face his brother. “You’re married, Gabriel. As your alpha I ask you to stop courting Sam”

“I never wanted her!” Gabriel snapped surprising even himself with his loud outburst. He never challenged Castiel, none of their brothers did, but he couldn’t just accept that order. “I never wanted her and you know it” He added with a much softer tone, almost resigned.

“No one forced you” Castiel reminded him calmly. Gabriel chose to marry the beta for a political alliance; he suggested the idea himself laughing when one of their brothers asked him about any potential mate in the future. ‘ _Love is but a fantasy. Power isn’t_ ’ Gabriel announced proudly to the council. Oh, how he regretted the impulsive words now.

“No one” Gabriel repeated looking down at his feet noticing the vivid color of the green grass, the ant wandering over his shoe, the morning dew gleaming under the first sunrays.

“Then you know what to do” Castiel said relieved that his brother was not fighting him over the topic. “Should we head back now?” He asked with a forced smile not wanting to dwell on the matter any longer. It made him uncomfortable.

“When I kiss him, it feels like kissing fire” Gabriel said looking up at Castiel, “The same thing you said about Dean. I never prevented you from going after him even when you settled so close to the enemy, even when you went mad wanting to kill your own men for him, even when you acted recklessly. I supported you even when our brothers were against you.”

It was a vain attempt to convince, it sounded weak even to Gabriel’s ears.

“He is not your true mate” Castiel said with a tone that had finality to it. “And brother, if he was, I would be the one dragging him in your bed. If he wasn’t Dean’s brother, I would be the one keeping him close to you. But he is my mate’s brother, he is off limits. And you’re already bonded to someone; take this as a lesson, maybe one that would help you fall in love with your own wife instead of running after meaningless nights with others”

The conversation was over. Just like that Castiel walked away, mounted his horse and left, but not without a breaking heart to see his brother so powerless and lost. He couldn’t do much, if his brother persisted and maybe left his wife, then the kingdom should be ready for a war. Castiel did not fancy that possibility. 

-

By the time Castiel arrived in the castle Dean was having breakfast in the gardens. He joined him dreading the talk to come but he wanted to see his mate and check on their child. Dean was getting heavier and more tired as the days passed by; he spent most of his days bedridden lately. His bump was full and heavy giving him back aches and many sleepless nights but Dean somehow managed to glow nonetheless.

“What did he say?” Dean asked first thing when he saw Castiel come in the gardens. He lifted his hand inviting Castiel to come sit next to him, standing up became too much of a hassle since his baby pushed too hard on his bladder.

“I think that he genuinely loves your brother, love” Castiel sighed taking a seat. He took Dean’s hand kissing the knuckles gently. He truly did not want to get involved but seeing his mate nervous and worried was unbearable.

“What about his wife?” Dean sighed as well. Sam seemed to be in love with Gabriel as well despite denying it fiercely. “I won’t accept for my brother to be a mistress of some sort” He added quickly trying to think of a peaceful solution but nothing came to his mind except a divorce that, according to Castiel, would bring a war between the wife’s clan and them.

“I think we should be getting ready for war” Castiel said with a shrug. “It would be an easy win. Their clan diminished and isn’t as strong as before. Furthermore, we can bring in more omegas as well for our village”

“No more abducting omegas” Dean retorted instantly, stunned that Castiel would say such thing so easily. “I told you before, I won’t condone such behavior. We should start talking with other packs and find a peaceful solution for the situation” He argued with passion, it was an important matter to him.

Castiel chuckled nodding, “All right, but once you see that it isn’t possible, you let me handle it the way I see fit” He said calmly knowing that despite Dean’s hard work no clan would surround omegas willingly. They tried before, it failed each time. He did not mind letting Dean try for his own peace of mind.

“I won’t fail” Dean said amused, “I am meeting the omegas this afternoon to see how they’re treated by their mates. I won’t stand by and let them suffer” he added giving Castiel a pointed look. He did not know much about the fate of the abducted omegas but he was keen on changing that. He called for all of them to join him in the council room to talk about their situation and see if anything could be done to make things easier for them. Dean did not know how much he could really do but he wanted to try.

“None is mistreated” Castiel said trying to ease Dean’s worries. His mate self-proclaimed himself spokesman of the omegas, Castiel did not mind. If he wanted to manage them, Castiel would certainly surround the task to him. It was helpful since he did not know much about omegas to begin with. 

“I will see that for myself. Now let’s eat” Dean smiled filling Castiel’s plate.

Dean was surprised by how he slipped into his role effortlessly. He enjoyed having a say in the matters of the village, as far as his mate and the council would allow it. He was not fond of politics but the omegas’ condition was an important matter to him. He wanted better living conditions and more rights for them all over the seven kingdoms.

“You will do great” Castiel said looking at Dean with fondness and admiration; He never expected to have such strong man as a mate but every day he was grateful to whatever God fated Dean for him. There were still many obstacles to overcome and many issues to resolve however, Castiel felt invincible with Dean by his side.

He was not a cursed king anymore.

He was free.

“Love, are you listening to me?” Dean chuckled snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. “I was telling you about my plan…” Dean drifted off enunciating every step of his plan to Castiel for his opinion and approval. Who would have thought that one day he would stand at the head of an empire, hand in hand with his true mate.

He was not a powerless omega anymore.

He was free.

-

Life went on and many legends sparkled, burned wildly and lived long after their protagonists left and joined their Gods.

One was of a cursed king, another about a strong omega that emancipated all omegas, another about a true pair of rightful leaders, however all converged to one conclusion… the love that united them thrived and survived their own deaths, carried on within majestic stories and songs through generations and generations to come.

They became immortals.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story, please share and leave a comment if so ! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
